The impossible isn't impossible
by LiriLara
Summary: ...your existence is proof of that". three years after the end of the war, Azula dies, but someone decided to give her a second chance at life, only that an unexpected way. Maiko, participation of "the world" of FMA Shintetsu. correcting chapters.
1. prologue

_**The impossible isn****'t impossible, ****your existence is proof of that.**_

_Well, really I speak Spanish but I'm learning English, and to practice it, I write my fics in this language. If I make any spelling or grammar error (I'm not perfect), please advise, so I correct it. n..n_

__**rewriting chapters...**

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

Azula woke up, She was lying on the floor and her head ached, with effort, she got up and look around her, was in a white room, no walls, no limits, just a big door with a carved tree.

"Where am I?" she asked while that looking around her. A sharp pain came to her head and she remember what had happened.

The war had ended five years ago, and she and her father had lost. He was defeated by the avatar and she by her brother and the waterbender girl. They were sent to the prison, just her father was enclosed in the same cell that his brother was, and she in a prison called Psychiatric Hospital. Lived there two years, until her brother remembered that he had a sister and took her out of there a few weeks before he and Mai were married. The usurper of her throne and her traitorous friend were to be married and they wanted her there. ¿They forgive her? That's ridiculous! She should forgive them! no... they should pray for her forgiveness!

But she had to be there…

The party was boring and she hated all guests, the avatar and the whore of the Water Tribe, Her stupid brother and his girlfriend, the blind earthbender and... other of her traitorous friends, Ty Lee. If the medicine didn't prevent make firebend, she would have thrown rays to everyone.

Ty lee tried to talk with her, but Azula just acted like if she was a statue. Mai also tried to talk her sister-in-law but she didn't open her mouth. All the people there were expecting that she makes a mistake, but she wasn't willing to give them that pleasure. She just was quiet during all the party.

Zuko allowed her to live in the palace, under many conditions: not to attack, threaten, banish or burned like if someone were a candle to any servant, Mai or other person. She wouldn't be alone in no time of the day, two guards would remain an eye on her. She had changed her cell in the Psychiatric Hospital by a golden cell called room with a continuous monitoring in the palace.

Azula did basics action, eating, sleeping, bathing and, sometimes, read. Zuko and Mai were trying to talk to her, but she just were kept quiet. After two months of living in the palace, while Azula was reading in her room, Mai visited her, brought news for her.

"Wait outside the room" She said to the guards, they bowed and left the room. She sat in front of Azula, and looking the correct words said. "Azula, you will be an aunt, I'm pregnant." In other time she would have killed Mai, but now... she did nothing.

Mai didn't know if be happy because she didn't try to kill her or disappointed to cause she did nothing.

Five months later avatar's blind master moved to the palace. She had problems with her parents, and her solution was to run away from her home and go to live to the Fire Nation. Three months later, the avatar and the water tribe girl were to marry. Azula did not know which was worse, If being forced to go to the Southern Water Tribe, or that her nephew were to born at that time.

Her nephew was born twelve hours later, he was named Kian and He was like a little Zuko with black hair. Thanks to this monstrosity, took longer to return to the Fire Nation. Mai and Zuko were teaching him useless things like love, friendship, trust, compassion. Only the weak believe in this, they only told lies... or that's what Azula repeated to herself.

A few months later, a carnival came to the fire nation. Her brother had the brilliant idea to go. Kian was a baby then he hadn't opinion about it, Azula was sixteen and hadn't opinion neither.

They treated her like a child of five years. Mai won a big egg in a shooting competition, Kian wanted to eat the egg, then Zuko made firebend on this, Azula wanted see how he goes to eat the egg without teeth, but the egg broke and one white dragon came out of it.

The dragon was named ShiYun, and he had a habit of biting her toes. ShiYun and Kian were like brothers, lived attached, when one was hungry or sleep the other too. Azula didn't understand how a human and a dragon could be brothers, but they cried when slept apart from each other.

When Kian learned to walk, he tried to embrace his aunt and she tried to kill him. How dare him to try to touch her? And after...

"well, hum… What happened after?" one faceless voice said. Azula looks him, He was completely white, If not for the black line remarking him, she couldn't differentiate where finished his body and where began the white wall.

"What the hell are you?"

"Who am I? ... hm… Call me The World, The Universe, The Truth, The life and The Death... I'm everything while I'm nothing" And pointing her with his finger finished "I am you."

"Are you drunk, crazy or on drugged?"

"You are the most crazy alchemist that I see in my life."

"I'm not alchemist, I am firebender." He looked her astonished.

"ok... I lost my alchemist" He sighed "Well, If you are here, you are dead, Only the dead enter here, then... Why you died?"

"Someone kill me because, I take an iron bar and... I sank it in my nephew's chest and, I don't know if Mai or Zuko kill me, but I know one of them did it, they was in the room too."

"Why you wanted to kill your nephew?"

"he tried to embrace me."

"he loves his aunt, is normal! Do you love him?"

"the love is for stupids, is useless and false. One lie for kids. My father said he loved me, and after, he betrayed me, I was only a pawn, his pawn, one disposable pawn, a pawn can throw away when not used!" She rolled her eyes, and look the floor.

"Not everyone is so…"

"everyone hates me, and I hate everyone!" She cry.

"If your father is a heartless cruel dictator, doesn't mean that everyone will be so. And not everyone hates you, your brother, your mother, and your friends love you, but you don't give them a chance."

"They all betrayed me!"

"You think they betrayed you, but no. You betrayed them, and betrayed yourself."

"I'm not betraying me!"

"Yes, you do. You aren't honest with yourself, these hidden behind a cold shield because you have fear. I think you are afraid."

"What?" Azula had never felt so insulted before. "I haven't fear!" She cried and He smiled.

"So... I propose you a little challenge."

"Little challenge?"

"I give you a second chance at life, you'll have everything back…"

"absolutely everything?"

"yes… you reborn , You will have everything again, your brother, you sister-in-law, your nephew, your uncle... if I can't prove you're wrong, I will give you anything you want."

"What's the catch?"

"really, You can do what you want. If You want revenge, I will not stop you."

"You mean, re-live all again?"

"no; reborn, new life."

"great" She said and he smiled. "and... How I do reborn? I mean... Who will be my parents? because I don't think that Ozai get a woman in the prison, or You send him one?

"Did I say that Ozai would your father again?"

"no, but If I'm not to be like my parents, my future father could suspect that I'm not his daughter..."

"You will be like him, don't worry"

If Ozai wouldn't go to be her father, who? She didn't understand.

"You reborn how Zuko and his wife's daughter."


	2. Chapter 1

_**The impossible isn****'t impossible, ****your existence is proof of that.**_

_Well, really I speak spanish but I'm learning english, and to practice it , I write my fics in this language. If I make any spelling or grammar error (I'm not perfect), please advise, so I correct it. n..n_

**rewriting chapters**_  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 1:<em>

_Pregnancy… "I want to kill "the World, the truth, the life or whatever his name is!"_

"What? How will I be the daughter of that silly?" Azula said horrified.

"Well, I said you'll have all again: your nation; your title; your family, well... with some little modification, you understand. Ozai is in prison and can't be your father." he said mockingly. "Besides, he isn't the actual Firelord, that's Zuko and his wife is Mai, so…" he give her a big smile and Azula turned pale. "you aren't looking good." The World said with a chuckle.

"Do you think I'm fine after that?"

"…" He smiled and Azula wanted to hurt him.

"I refuse." said suddenly crossing her arms.

"You can't, You already accepted."

"great." She rolled her eyes. "They will educate me with that false love and later will leave me alone as Ozai did."

"You don't know..."

"I know it!… I don't want repeat everything again... pain, desolation, betrayal…" She tried to embrace herself, but she couldn't touch her body. Her hands passed through it. "What happens to my hands?" She asked surprised "I can't touch nothing!"

"calm , All will be good, is normal, your body disappears to appear on another site."

"Am I going? " He nods." To Where exactly?

"Do you not Know where babies come from?"

"How the hell I will go into the Mai's belly? Her belly doesn't measure almost two meters!"

"You'll have a new body, but this should be formed in somewhere."

"And my body disappears because…"

"The principle of equivalent Exchange, You must give something of equal value in order to gain something, a new little body in exchange for your old big body."

"This isn't equivalent, its opposite, new and little for old and big."

"well, the law is incomplete... and, if we add a few more things…"

"Oh yes! is true… I add that Mai will tell me that she love me and later leave me. That Zuko will get rid of me and I will turn crazy again! I will try to kill Kian again! and..! and…" Her body felt heavy and her conscience began to disappear…"What happen?"

* * *

><p>Azula woke up, She couldn't see nothing, all was in darkness. But she felt strangely warm and comfortable. Although she didn't see, knew she was in a safe place made to her measure. She could hear many sounds, but one sounded stronger, a knocking, heard with carefully. That was a heart's sound, but it wasn't hers, it was of another person... and she was part of this person.<p>

A while later, began listening a female voice singing a gentle song. Azula didn't understand the lyrics, but knew that it was for her. She felt a pair of hands caress her at the rhythm of the song, the hands were soft and thin.

Azula began relaxing when felt that stopped stroking her. Before she could think how to complain, felt a gentle pressure on her. It was caused by other hands, larger and heavier hands and something that felt like a head.

Azula heard a male voice speaking to her, she knew that voice but couldn't remember to who belonged. She felt as he posed his lips on her. For some reason that she didn't understand, she felt happy.

When he leaves her, Azula began to kick, She was angry and wanted attention, the soft and thin hands began to caress her again and Azula stayed quiet and calm. This person never leaves her alone. Azula began to call it as "she", for any reason she couldn't call her mommy or the other person daddy. That night her sleep between them, listening She sing to her while he caresses her.

The days passed, and others person began interacting with her, One person had little hands and this gives her a strong embrace always he could, She didn't like this, because when this embrace her, 'She' caress him and not her. Another person who interacting with her is a woman, Her voice is female but her hands are hard as rock, Azula kicks her hands but she didn't move these. Other "thing" who interacting with her, has scales and is hot, and this has a habit of licking her.

The days continued passing, but one morning after the one month, Azula woke up, didn't feel good, began kicking for attention, and for the first time, clearly heard outside voices.

"Good morning. honey, I woke up you?"

_"Zuzu?"_

"no, the baby was kicking."

_"Mai?"_

All the time He passed his hand on her, one think arrived to Azula's mind._You'll sleep during six months and in the seventh you recover your memories even those you can't remember_

" _I will kill that bastard! I can't believe that Zuzu and Mai are my parents, I wish to be a stillborn. And the worst, I wanted they caress me… What happened me? Couldn't I get oxygen?_"

" I think that our child wants attention" Mai said.

"_no, I don't want_." Zuko's hand caress her. "_Are you deaf" _Azula began kicking his hands.

"I think she is very exalted now Zuko- Azula continue giving kicks until She felt as Zuko posed kisses on her."

"_Better I stop, I don't want to know what he does if I continue kicking._"

"Seems that our son likes to be pampered." Zuko said while support his head over Mai's belly.

"first, I don't like to be pampered from you or Mai, and second, I am a girl, not a boy! for your disappointment..."

"Sorry to disappoint you, but if you wanted a boy, but our child is a girl... we will have a daughter…"

Azula felt the perturbation of the Mai's body, but she relaxed almost instantly, Zuko had caught Mai's lips in a kiss.

"I don't care if is she or he, I love her or him" He murmured with his lips glued at her.

"_You both make me sick_"

Mai's arms encircled his shoulders and pulled him to her in a kiss, Azula was between them, debating if she must or not try giving him a kick, But to her mind came a memory, forgotten memories… of her was in the Ursa's belly.

_"I don't understand you..." Ursa said while looked at his husband, Azula could feel that she was angry with him. Could hear him walking go and back in the bedroom. He was nervous._

_ "My lord" She called him but didn't get any answer. She sighed audibly but he was still absorbed in his thoughts. "prince…" tried again but... nothing. She waited a few minutes and… "Ozai!"_

_"What do you want?" He asked exasperated._

_"What is wrong with you?" She asked in his same tone._

_"What is wrong? What is wrong?" He repeated irritated "That child should have been born long ago. One month already passed and he wasn't born._

_"My daughter won't birth when you want but when she wants, I don't want to be worried about if my daughter could die or not. I already passed through that with Zuko and you know that was a miracle that he survived._

_"We aren't talking about Zuko, If he is alive is because Agni wanted it. It's been nine months, almost ten and he still hasn't birthed"_

_"is She, is a girl! Although you don't like it."_

_"I hope they not, if that is more important for you than your own children, then I...Aww!" Ursa groaned in pain._

_"what happened?_

_"She is coming!"_

After that Azula just could remember the sound of an opening door and Ozai's voice calling to a midwife.

The next morning, she and Mai felt as Zuko couldn't sleep in all night, and his morning silence was bothering Mai.

"Zuko, What are troubling you?" she asked tired.

"I've just been thinking..."

"You think?" Said with surprising false tone. Zuko rolled his eyes and She gave him a smile."tell me. What does worry you?

"Well...We will have a daughter, right?" Mai nodded and Zuko continued. "She'll need a name and…"

"You want to name her Ursa like your mother." Mai finished his sentence.

"No" She looked him without understanding waiting him to continue. "It's a bad omen give a newborn the name of a person who is alive, and I don't know if she is dead or alive." He sighed and fixed his eyes on hers. "I want her to have my sister's name."

"_What? What are you thinking?_"Azula asked without understanding him "_I don't think that Mai want to name me Azula too."_

His wife remained in silence a few minutes, ran her look between him and the child in her belly.

"You feel guilty for her death. Don't you?" She looked him straight into his eyes, but he evaded her look. "Zuko looks at me…" She placed her hand under his chin and pulled him to her. "Azula's death wasn't your guilty, I also attacked her, she almost killed Kian…"

"I know..." He placed his hand over hers and pressing it against his cheek…

"You and I know she wasn't fine…" Mai began but Zuko stopped her.

She wasn't fine because no one helped her. My uncle helped me, if He hadn't done it, I could have ended like Azula or dead. He taught me the way. Also taught her his way but it ended with her destroy.

"I still don't understand why you want call her Azula."

"If you were a good King, the people will name to their children with your name... but if you were a bad king, then people will think that your name are cursed. I don't think that Azulon or Azula were cursed…"

"It's kind of forgiveness to your sister?" She asked still undecided about what lead him to take that decision.

"I think is as a second chance for her, I know that she isn't my sister, it's our daughter, but people need to know that If Azula was evil, was because of Ozai, not because she wanted it. Or because she had a damn name."

"_Do you ended with your boring monologue? She'll say no._"

"I agree."She said caressing her daughter.

"_What?_" If Azula could cry out, she would have done it.

"We call her Azula as your sister and my friend."

Zuko kissed her and woke up to prepare himself to attend the morning reunion. Mai tried to sleep to rest, but she couldn't it and got up for breakfast.

Mai got dressed and went to get her son to go to breakfast, it consisted of tea and fruit tarts. Azula didn't understand how she could eat three fruit tarts and still be hungry.

Kian didn't understand neither, because he looked at his mother with his eyes opened.

"mommy, my little sister has much hungry?"

"_no, your mother is a glutton_."

"the doctor said I must eat more."

"_I don't think the doctor said you must eat only fruit tarts…_" Kian looked his feet.

"Do you want go to play with Shiyun?" Mai asked, her son seemed boring.

"Can we?" She nodded and Kian give her a kiss on her cheek and a quick hug to his sister. She pushed a kiss in his forehead, and he ran with ShiYun to the garden.

"Hey Sunshine!"(*1) The earthbender said entering in the dining room. She sat in the chair what Kian was and took a piece of tart.

"Why are you here, Toph? Shouldn't you be at the reunion to see if there are traitors among the council?

"I was there, until one said something about you and Sparky flew into a rage." Mai sighed, that wasn't the first time this happened.

"Where is he?"

"I think he is taking a cold shower, he was hotter than a volcano."

"I'll go see him" She said rising from her seat. "Can you care for Kian and Shiyun?"

"Am I your personal babysitter?"

"Yes, since he was born." She replied in a joking tone.

Toph had to go to the garden, didn't mind care for Kian and Shiyun, She had fun playing with them. Mai walked into the brokers to her and Zuko's bedroom. When she arrived, he left the bathroom covered only by a towel. She closed the door and walked to get in front of him. He looked tired.

"What happened exactly at the reunion?"

"Nothing." replied avoiding her gaze, she went straight to the point.

"What they say about me?"

"They were betting about when I will tire of you and get a concubine."

"that wasn't the only thing that happened, right?" Zuko sighed and shook his head. "Did they offer you their daughters?

"After I send one to prison, I don't think they try to do it again." The reunion left him tense and Mai could feel it. Then she pushed her arms around his body trying to comfort him. They were embraced until Mai felt his body was relaxed.

"You send one Council member to prison?" she asked.

"For few days."

_"Why not directly to execution." _ Mai looked seriously at Zuko and later gave him a long kiss. "_Puaaagh!"_

"here are Kian and ShiYun?" Zuko ask against her lips.

"in the garden with Toph" she responded with a sigh. Azula felt like Mai's body temperature was rising. "Do you think that she can hear us?"

"Do you hear her complaining?" Her arms surrounded his neck.

"no..." They smiled and Azula began feeling scary.

"_you don't make it with me here right?"_ Zuko's hands continued exploring the body of his wife. "_crap! Hey! I'm here!_" Zuko pushed Mai into the bed and Azula began feeling nervous "_well, seven months I was here right? Maybe I could survive right? Zuzu did it... but I don't know if I want to take that risk, may not be so bad… hn... so... Who Framed? I'd rather die than be among them while having sex._" Azula began kicking as crazy when… "_I think I broke something ..."_

"Zuko… my water just broke…"

* * *

><p><strong>I was going to update a new chapter, but it was in my laptop, what was broken by my sister and cousin. Now it is at the mechanic, and I can't publish a new chapter until he gives me my laptop, then, I will correct the chapters meanwhile.<strong>

**Sorry for who expected new chapter.**

**thanks for reading n.n**


	3. Chapter 2

_**The impossible isn****'t impossible, ****your existence is proof of that.**_

_Well, really I speak spanish but I'm learning english, and to practice it , I write my fics in this language. If I make any spelling or grammar error (I'm not perfect), please advise, so I correct it. n..n_

**rewriting chapters**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 2<em>

_Birth or rebirth... What do I care? I want to get out here!_

Zuko pulled his lips over hers, sitting her on the foot of the bed. First Mai felt Zuko's hands exploring her body, in reply to it Azula began to kick her, and then she felt that something inside her was broken.

"Zuko… my water just broken" She turned her eyes down between her legs, Zuko imitated to his wife and they looked that the sheets and her clothes were wet.

"but this can't be, she had only seven months!"

" then, according to you, Why my clothes and the sheets are wet?" She asked giving him a 'think very good your works if you don't want finish hung on the wall" gaze. Zuko's mouth was opened to talk but her silent threat prevented his words to come out.

"_because you couldn't wait to get to the bathroom. Oh, Come on Zuzu, You thought it. Say it!_"

He didn't know what say and before she could say something, felt a blow of a pain through her belly, wrapping it with her arms, pushed herself against him.

"She is coming!" She said with a moan of pain. As soon as he heard her, he stood up quickly from the bed. He was going to order a servant to call the midwife when Mai stoped him. "first, put on your clothes!"

Then Zuko remembered that the only thing that was wearing was the towel. He threw it on the bed and quickly pulled on a pants with a type of shirt, and went to send some servant to call to the midwife. Mai grabbed the towel and placed it under her, so as not to continue wetting the sheets. She took a deep breath, and patting her daughter spoke.

"You honor the name of your aunt. She liked to interrupt us." Mai sighed. "You shouldn't birth now, it's dangerous to you."

"I don't care! I would rather die. I don't want to be inside you while you and Zuzu have sex! If you want to fuck with Zuzu, I get out of here first and then Zuzu's mini penis can enter here! But while I…" Azula couldn't continue because the walls of the Mai's uterus crushed her. "That hurt!"

Zuko came back with her a few minutes later.

"I already have sent someone by the midwife and the healer" Zuko said sitting next to Mai, he passed one of his arms around her shoulders, and pushed her against his side. "Do you need something?"

"yes, other towel, this is very wet." She said pointing to which was under her. He stood up and went the bathroom to find what she asked. When he came back with the towel, Mai took it and replaced the wet towel with it. "I don't think the names Azula or Azulon are damn but I think our daughter has any gene of them."

"I hope she doesn't, my sister hated us both."

"She loved your father, but hated your mother..." Mai replied looking his eyes. Her eyes told him what her mouth did not, 'What If she hate me?'.

"She won't to hate you." Zuko approached her and placed his hand on their daughter, She was kicking hard.

"_Do you want gambling?_"

"Her kicks don´t say the same that you." She placed her hand on his.

"I think she just want get out now." He said.

"_Yessssssss! One second… Am I falling?_" Azula felt how she slid down, until her foot touch the Mai´s cervix.

Zuko looked to his wife, she was pale and motionless.

"I think that you need to lie down."

"To do it, I should move, but I feel like she is going to fall out of me, if I do it." Before she could protest, Zuko picked her up and deposited her in the middle of the bed. She adjusted the towel under her again, and pushed her back against his chest.

Zuko wrapped her in his arms while caressed her belly. Mai placed her hands where she felt the foot of her daughter. They were in silence a few minutes…

"What happen Mai?" Zuko asked tired of the silence.

"I'm worried about if she will be ok." She said looking at the site where her fingers were caressing. "My water didn't break when I had Kian until I had to push.

"calm dear..." Zuko reassured her, but she took his hand and placed it on the underside of her belly, where she felt Azula's foot pressing.

"I can't." Said looking at his eyes. "She can't be born so, she is upside."

"_And What you want that I do? I don't think that I move an inch, if you don't realize, I can't because your contractions don't let me move!_"

"all will be fine…" Zuko placed a kiss on her cheek "surely the midwife or the healer can do something to help our daughter."

Mai hid her head in the hollow between his neck and his shoulder, and pulled her into him. Zuko tightened his arms around her and began to run his hands along her arm and belly. They remained so for about three hours while the contractions became more frequent.…

"_Do the healer and the midwife died on the way?" Azula wanted cry. "Were they hit by a wagon or fled as lovers of Ty Lee's novels? Where the hell are they?_" Mai's nerves had begun to affect Azula and, to her dismay, the only thing that could calm her was her brother/ father patting her. "_traitorous body!"_

Azula tried to wait in calm but, the seconds seemed like hours and she couldn't wait anymore.

"_I'm tired of being pushed!_" She said and added with despair. "_I want to come out now! although an airhead should attend Mai and me to cause that the healer was crushed by giant cabbage and the midwife has an unknown illness!_"

And someone called on the door.

"Come in" Zuko said and a nervous servant poked his head out the door.

"My lord" his voice was trembling "the midwife can't come, she is ill and doesn't think that she can attend to the lady... And the healer had an accident and has an arm broken…" Took a deep breath and quickly added. " And we couldn't find another healer or midwife, but..."

"What?" Mai cried, her body became rigid instantly.

"The healer said he can attend to the lady, but he'll need help... he has an assistant... and it isn't possible at this time to get another healer or midwife." The servant said. Zuko sighed loudly and looked at Mai.

"when no other solution... but I want Toph come here too." She said and he didn't need to ask why, knew that Mai would feel safer with Toph here, another girl if the healer or his assistant insisted about he should leave the room to cause of the rules of decorum.

"Call to the healer with his assistant and get Toph from the garden." Ordered the servant, who quickly went to follow his instructions.

"_World, nice World… you are a (censored)_" Azula said sarcastically. "_What the…?_" Azula felt something hot fall over her. "_It feels like water… drops… Mai's tears? Why? She never cries…_"

"Calm Mai, all will be ok. The healer Isha is very dependable, and if he thinks that his assistant can help you, I'm sure he can. also I will be by your side… don't be sad…

"I don't." She replied. "I cry for the nerves…"

Someone knocked at the door and without waiting for permission to enter, opened the door and one smiling head appeared, strangely this had golden hair and green eyes.

"Girl! You should not do that! You should wait until given you permission to enter!" The healer cried from the other side of the door.

"oops! Sorry, I didn't know." she said giving them an embarrassed smile. She was as small as Toph. Mai didn't think she would be more than fourteen years.

The girl closed the door and knocked again. They heard a knock, produced by the collision between a hand and something hollow, possibly a head… followed by a "ouch" belonging to the girl.

"_World, If you're there and you are fulfilling wishes, I wish to they should cut Mai with a handsaw to get me out of here… I know she will die if they do it. Which do you think is the idea?_"

The door opened again without waiting for permission to enter and Toph walked in the room.

"hey! What happens?"

"I'm in labor, the midwife is sick and a stranger replaces her." Mai responded.

"That explains why I don't know that girl out there."

After receiving permission to enter, Isha the healer, came into the room, he walked with his head down and his face pale, but the girl come in smiling like Ty Lee, this added to her clothing, a purple dress like King Bumi likes to, didn't inspire confidence to Mai.

"I'm so sorry FireLord, please excuse her, she is a foreigner and still not know the morals of the Fire Nation." Isha bowed respectfully but the girl was looking excited to Mai's belly, as if it was the first time that she saw a pregnant woman. The Firelady looked her uncomfortable, Isha realized this and, with dissembling, he gave her a kick in her ankle, the girl stand the pain.

"Sorry my lady, It wasn't my intention to make you feel uncomfortable, but I couldn't avoid it, I adore baby girls." She received another kick. " What I did now?"

"You don't know if is a prince or princess." Isha replied quietly.

"How do you know it's a girl?" Mai asked before the girl could object to Isha.

"because I had the best tutor of all. He taught me a values table, according to the moon, the month of conception and maternal age I can know the sex of the baby, and I know your child is a girl with it and the data that Isha said to me." She gave Mai a big smile.

"She reminds me of Ty Lee… I hope that if she use the saw, won't cut me." Azula felt as Mai gave him another contraction.

"My lady" the girl called her "Can I revise you and your baby?"

"You should do it, right?" she asked staring at her.

"yes, but I won't do anything that you don't want." the girl replied peacefully. Mai sigh and taking Zuko's hand, made a sign to proceed.

"_What? Your hands away from me. I don't want you touching me!_" Azula said as the girl began to palpate on her, inspect her. "_your fingers are cold!_"

"your baby is in a bad position"She said keeping her fingers over Azula, Mai was trembling by the nerves. "If you want, I could try to move her to a correct position, but you are going to feel pain."

"It doesn't endanger their lives right?" Zuko asked suddenly.

"Right, she just could feel pain, maybe she doesn't." Mai pressed his hand while the girl dug her fingers into specific points like Ty Lee does. Azula tried to move away from her fingers but, she couldn't. When the girl stopped, she realized that she had changed position.

"She isn't so airhead." Mai's hands and Zuko's began to touch her.

"How you did it?" Zuko asked shocked.

"How I said, I had the best tutor of all long ago… he was very wise and taught me everything I know, addition, he raised me."

"Excuse me my lord, I will tell your servant the necessary items that he should bring." Isha said and left the room.

"My lady, you need to go to the bathroom, it is to empty your bladder and your baby can get out easier." The girl explained.

She trusted the girl now, was to do what she said, and Toph helped her, while the servant was bringing the orders items. Zuko saw as the girl accommodate the bed for Mai. She seemed to enjoy it. Isha returned to the room accompanied by three servants, who bring some objects, two of them had containers with hot water. They left everything on the floor, where the girl could take it, if she needed it. Then they left the room.

"Girl, still missing some things, in a few minutes I back." Said this, He left the room.

"girl?" Zuko asked looking the door from where Isha had left, turned his eyes to her and asked. "Haven't you a name?"

"Yes, I have. My name is Elimu, but Isha never calls me so. In the language of the desert means "knowledge". My tutor gave me that name."

"Did you live in the desert?" Mai asked while to come out of the bathroom.

"Yes, I lived in Si Wong Desert for 13 years, my lady" Elimu replied while helped Mai to lie down. "I need to wash you down there." Said pointing the site between her legs.

"What?" oh no! that girl would not touch her there.

"My lady, it's for your health and the baby's." Then Mai noticed that she seemed to be completely sure about what was going to do.

"Okay" She said but wasn't convinced, Elimu placed one of the containers with water between her legs, and began washing her private zone. She was doing it so gently that Mai couldn't feel it.

"so…" Toph began. "Why you came to live in the Fire Nation?"

"Because I lost my home."

"How?" Two pairs of eyes looked her.

"Well… One day, I left my home to go to find food, I was hungry and there was nothing to eat. But when I return to it, My home had disappeared with everything and my tutor inside it."

"Didn't you try to find him?" Zuko asked, he believed that she just forgot her way home.

"yes, but everyone thought that I was crazy, and don't know why." Elimu sighed. "When I asked if anyone had seen a two meter high owl, Everyone began calling a psychiatrist or asking me If I felt good.

"_Did I say 'she isn't so airhead'? Well... I retract!_"

Mai and Zuko began questioning us if she was sane, They looked at their blind friend, and she replied.

"She isn't lying... but..." Toph meditate a few moments."by chance... Is your tutor's name Wan Shi Tong?"

"yes, You know him or You have seen him?" Toph shook her head.

"Wan Shi Tong? the spirit of knowledge?" Zuko asked shocked, and Elim nodded. Then he looked at his wife, and smiled telling her. "She is, probably, the best person who could assist you."

"Hum?" Mai looked him as if he had lost his reason.

"No one is as wise as Wan Shi Tong, anyone but this girl possibly, his pupil."

"Already I finished" Elimu said at the same time Mai complained of pain.

"Can already I begin pushing?" Mai asked altered. "I can feel her head!"

"You are very narrow down here."

"one minute my lady, my lord, Can you put yourself behind the lady? so she can lean on you."She didn't need to repeat him, Zuko did what she asked. Mai was half-sitting on the bed with her legs opened. "ok my lady, when I said you push, and I think Someone should call Isha."

"He is coming through the corridor." Toph said.

"well, then...yes, you could start pushing."

**Azula's Pov.**

_Dear World you are (censored)….. I'm sick, tired and have wanted to kill someone. I hate this airhead, who is screaming push. I hate Mai to crush me while she tries to stick my head in her tiny pussy. How the hell I left out of here the first time?_

_The worst thing is that I'm swallowing blood and something slimy, And this girl doesn't help me to come out, by the contrary! She doesn't let me out of here quickly. I heard as the girl explains why I shouldn't go out here fast. What do I care If I go fast, I will hurt Mai? Get me out of here now!_

_The minutes pass and become in hours. I'm being beaten by the walls's Mai's uterus. My conscience wants to go away and... I think that a hit more and bye bye to my mind._

_Yes, A hit more, and my head is out and I can think of nothing. Maybe if someone take me out of here, just grabbed my head and pull out! _

_Little hands of a woman leaned me over down, then I felt my shoulder came out. I heard a voice saying "push" while she tilted my head upward, my other shoulder came out._

_A last scream to "push" and I'm finally out!_

_I feel unprotected and vulnerable... Why? I don't like it. I began crying and I felt as a pair of arms embrace me and, a hand caresses me. I'm confused and can't think clearly. I'll think when I'm calm. I feel someone put something in my mouth, and I begin sucking it, this contains liquid and I am hungry. Then I hear someone tell me:_

_"Welcome to the world, Azula."_

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for update the story later, but I'm in Villa Maria, Cordoba, visit a family and in the house there is a single computer, sharing it with the two crazies who broke my laptop and other relatives.<strong>

**And my laptop is fixed, but it's in Buenos Aires. And I will be here until January 11. I promise to update faster when I come to my home.**

****thanks for reading n.n****


	4. Chapter 3

_**The impossible isn****'t impossible, ****your existence is proof of that.**_

_Well, really I speak Spanish but I'm learning English, and to practice it, I write my fics in this language. If I make any spelling or grammar error (I'm not perfect), please advise, so I correct it. n..n_

**rewriting chapters...**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 3:<em>

_"Welcome to the world? I want to kill The World!_

"It's a girl!" Isha said shocked. "b-but.. How? How could you know that the child would be a girl?"

"You'll never have faith in me, right?" Elimu whispered so that only he could hear it.

"It's because you do things that you shouldn't!" The healer exclaimed. "Like give to The FireLady her daughter without bathing her!" Then he stretched forth his hand to point to Azula.

She was redder than a tomato, wrapped in a blanket in her mother's arms. Mai kept her against her chest while Zuko embraced them.

"If I didn't, is because she was just born and needs contact with her parents." Elimu replied. Isha was going to complain but she added. "Moreover, the water isn't hot, I can't give her a bath so. She may get sick."

Elimu picked up the container to Isha could inspect it. He checked the temperature of the water, and reluctantly he had to agree.

"ok, you are right…" Elimu then smiled and turned to Zuko.

"My lord , Could you heat the water please?" She said as Isha turned pale and felt fear, Azulon and Ozai would have sent her, or him, to decapitate by this.

"Girl! That's a lack of respect!"

"I'm not disrespectful! I'm being practical. The princess needs attention immediately, and the Firelord can heat the water with only moving his hand."

Zuko watched as they were arguing, He liked Elimu's attitude, Isha was very traditional. He looked his daughter, she was eating and Mai didn't seem so tired as when She gave birth to Kian. Turned his look to Elimu, who was waiting him to heat the water with the disapproving glare of Isha. With a moving of his hand, he did it. Elimu hurried to check that the water's temperature couldn't burn the princess, and approached to Mai.

"My lady, please let me take your daughter to give her a bath." Mai nodded and allowed her to take Azula. She slowly was recovering her consciousness that was lost in her childbirth.

"_hey! I was eating very comfortable! Give me back to my..._" Azula thought when something in her mind made 'click' and... "_In what the hell I'm thinking_?"

She tried to kick Elimu away with her, but she just laughed.

"don't worry little princess, you'll come back with your mommy soon." Elimu smiled, Azula wanted bend a lightning with her as the target. And Isha wanted to strangle her by what she said, or rather, the words that she said.

She placed Azula in the water.

"_Your hands are cold but at least the water is hot_." Elimu began scrubbing her skin to clear the blood that was covering her body, her hands were gentle with her without hurting her." _this is_ _very relaxing, It feels different of that time..."_

_"You have a healthy baby girl, my lady" The midwife said to Ursa. She was very tired by the effort._

_Azula was feeling unprotected and vulnerable...but nobody embraced her to comfort her. The healer took her and placed her in the container with water, which was cold, very cold._

_"Warm water is very hard work, right?" thought sarcastically._

_ He had forgotten the gentleness in his home, the healer washed Azula hurriedly and wrapped her with a blanket._

_Ursa took her in her arms, she just was holding up her daughter against her chest. Azula saw as Ursa was smiling her. The door was opened and Ozai came into the room. He looked Ursa and after a the bundle in her arms, Azula._

_He took the baby out of her mother's arms inspecting her. When he finished doing it he frowned, how he always does with Zuko._

_"Any problem?" His wife asked looking him, but he didn't respond, he was looking at Azula, inspecting her while Ursa began worrying. He had a strange expression in his face, and then she knew what he was thinking._

_"You will not do that test her, Right?"_

_"Why not?" An old tradition says that the newborn that is exposed to the fire and tries to touch it, will be a great bender._

_"She was just born!" Ursa said scared. "You could hurt her!"_

_"and?" Ursa's eyes were opened horrified._

_"Tell me what child haven't fear to the fire, If he feels will he going to burn?" * _

_Ozai made a small flame in his hand, neither too close nor too far away on her. She was cold because the healer washed her with cold water. And when she felt the heat of the fire, tried approaching her hand in the fire, but Ozai turned it off. He was smiling her, but her mother didn't. When Ozai gave to Ursa his daughter, Azula could see a sad look in her face._

"I finished" Elimu said, at the time she gave to Azula a big smile. "How you feel little princess?"

"_uncomfortable, I hope not to see you again…_" Then Isha approached to the princess and examined her, while Elimu was giving Mai the post-partum care.

"She is very healthy." Isha said when finished his inspection. Zuko took her in his arms, he was smiling.

"_you seem like a big idiot… but… Why? Why you smile? Why are you happy?"_

"Zuko" Mai called him weakly, she was tired. "Let me see her."

He sat next to Mai depositing Azula in her arms. She held her daughter against her chest as she leaned over Zuko's chest. Mai placed a gentle kiss on her forehead and gave a sweet smile.

"_We need to call the doctor! Or I'm hallucinating or you are sick! When you began to smile so?_" Azula was surprised and puzzled. "_What happened with The Mai without feelings or emotions_?" Azula looked at Mai like someone who sees a stranger.

"What happen honey?" She asked her daughter.

"_okay... It's official, I can't recognize you. Who are you and What you did with Mai_?"

Mai still looking at her, Azula's eyes were set on her. It was the first time that Azula saw Mai with loose hair and disheveled clothes, She could see the skin of her chest, over her breasts, and when her own stomach began asking for food. Mai realized in where her daughter's eyes were fixed.

"Are you hungry?" She slipped the cloth which covered her chest, to let Azula could see completely her breast.

"_If you think that I going to put this in my mouth, you are very mistaken."_ She approached her nipple to Azula's mouth, but her mouth wouldn't open. Mai's smile disappeared and was replaced by a worried face, and then turned to Zuko.

"Is something wrong?" he asked.

"She doesn't eat..."

"maybe, isn't hungry, she ate before that Elimu bathed her." Zuko said but she wasn't convinced, He sigh and turned to Elimu, who was talking with Toph about Wan Shi Tong and the desert. "Elimu"

"Yes, my lord? " she responded.

"She doesn't eat." Mai said before he could ask.

"don't worry my lady, try again later, is possible that she is satisfied or she has air in her stomach" Mai opened her mount to ask but the girl replied. " To get the air out of her stomach, placed her on your chest, and give her some soft pats on her back."

Mai did it, but nothing. "She isn't hungry, her stomach is small, my lady, is normal." She turned to Zuko and said. "My lord, your wife and daughter need rest."

_"I'm not sleepy." _Azula tried to protest moving her arms while screaming, but it seems like that she was agreeing with Elimu. She and Toph left the room. Azula asked herself in which moment Isha was gone.

Mai accommodated her daughter in her arms, while Zuko put an arm on her shoulders and the other around his daughter. Azula heard as Mai began to hum a song for her. Her eyelids began falling. She relaxed a few second, but when opened her eyes, saw a white room without walls but with an only door, and the world sitting in front of it.

"Hello little princess" He said smiling at her.

"Everybody smile today? Is the International day of the smile?" Azula asked angrily rolling her eyes.

"What is wrong with you? You should be happy!"

"Why? Why I should be happy?" Her voice had a hint of sourness.

"Is your birth!"

"That's not good! I'm my brother's daughter!" His look told her he didn't understand her problem. " If Ozai was a very bad father, Zuko will be worse!" she explained. "I don't want to be the daughter of those two traitors. I know that Mai will hate me and Zuzu will betray me! They always hate me, and..."

"Why she is singing for you If she hates you?" He asked interrupting her.

"What?" Azula looked him bewildered, when all was in silence, she could hear a song...

"**Sleep, sleep and dream to have, one life without the temptation of delusions of gold and power, of judge even if reason exist**."

"That's Mai's voice, your mother now…" The World said. "If she hates you... Why is singing for you?"

"What the hell is this lyric?" Azula asked ignoring his question.

"The gold, the power or the fame meant nothing for your new parent. These three things meant everything for you, and this led you to the madness."

"that's ridiculous! I didn't want gold, and..."

"The gold symbolizes greed, your ambition of dominating the four nations, to be the best of the bests. You had fame by to be The Firelord's daughter… and power... you could control everything, people, armies, your friends and the fire, but not the failure… Your father never taught you how face it."

**"The avarice is the slavery of the soul and the liberty."**

""that's because the failures are errors, and these show the incompetence of the person.

"You still are the slave of Ozai's ambition. You repeat what he taught you. Never love, always hates."

"the love is useless, a lie to children..."

"If it's a lie, then is non-existent, then no one loves you, it's so in your opinion..." Azula didn't understand where he was going with that. "then tell me, If Ty Lee didn't love you, Why she didn't kill you in the Boiling Rock? If Mai didn't love you, Why she and Zuko tried to integrate you in their family? And If Zuko didn't love you? Why he didn't send you to the prison? Why he sent you to the mental sanatorium? Why tried to help you? Why give you the best medical care of all Fire nation?"

"Repentance, guilty conscience, something about that crap." she responded as if it were obvious.

"**That the envy never kiss you, that the hatred and evil never hug you…That the hatred and evil never hug you…"** Mai continued singing.

"Why you thought Ozai loved you?"

"I was a child and I believed in his lie." The World was going to talk but Azula did it before him. " The World was going to talk but Azula did it before him. " I know what you are going to say."

And imitating his tone of voice said. "If Ozai loved you, Why he scared you too? If he loved you, He would have to give you love even if you were weak. He put in your way the hatred as your best friend, he hated his brother and wanted you hate your own brother too, He had envied everything what Iroh had, and never saw all he lost…"

"Did you envy your brother just because your father told you to do it?" Azula began remembering moments of her life, her mother always had kisses and hugs for Zuko and scoldings and sermons for her.

"**Sleep, sleep and dream to be…From your biggest treasure the guardian, the love that I have capsize in you, from that you have a lot to give**"

"_Men love women who are like their mothers_." She thought. "If Mai is like Ursa, this won't to end good."

"Why you say it?" Azula just shook her head, she wasn't going to reply that. "then..." he meditated a few seconds. "Tell me another thing, a simple question... Why they smiled having you in their arms?"

"How I could know it? Ask them…"

"I know which would be their respond... They love you by the simple reason that you are you, part of their family, their daughter..."

"The love, if it exists, is for the weak!" Azula said angrily.

"No, the love is to the strong because they haven't fear to feel pain or be betrayed by anyone, people who can overcome anything, any obstacle… moreover, if the love is for the weak, How you was defeated? Zuko and Katara believe in the love, friendship and peace, that make them weak..."

"They were two and I was one... " She said defensively.

" You, Mai and Ty lee were three and Ba Sing Se million people and... Who won?"

"That's different... they were simple persons, easily manipulable..."

"let me change the question... when you were hunting Zuko, you needed an elite team, right? you couldn't do alone, and you chose Mai and Ty lee. Why them?"

"Because they had skills that were useful to me."

"And also because you believe in 'unity is strength' and 'divide and conquer'."

"You couldn't do it alone, you couldn't capture the Kyoshi warriors without help, or capture the avatar and conquer Ba Sing Se, as you couldn't capture your uncle and brother. Your fall began when Mai saved Zuko, and Ty lee chose Mai over you, and Why do you think they didn't choose you?"

"Because they are both fools! but..." Azula continued talking before he could talk. " You are going to tell me that isn't true and repeat me what Mai say in the Boiling Rock 'She loves Zuko more than She fears me'." she said this with a hint of anger in her voice. " And Ty Lee, well...hmm... I don't know what happened with her..." She said carelessly.

"I'm going to try explaining you this... hmm... You needed that Ozai showed you that he loves you, but when he didn't make this, you fell in the madness. right?

Azula gave him a ' I don't understand how we were talking About Ty Lee, and now you are talking about my father' glare.

The key is the display of affection, want to see the other person happy. Zuko was worrying about Mai's happiness and she didn't betray him. She never hurt Ty lee by it she chose save her. If you could forgive at yourself, and accept this opportunity, You would be happy... look at Mai, she forgave Zuko and now she is the Firelady." Azula glared at him.

"ok ok, I think you should go now." Azula began feeling her body heavy and tired, She couldn't remain standing for more time...

"For what is the door? if I leave here when I'm fainting."

"It's only for alchemists… oh , before I forget it, you should be more careful, almost you die again..." he sighed and continued talking. "Elimu will stay there for you, She must force you keep alive by any method..."

Azula already couldn't hear him, she was asleep , sleep without dreams and woke up hours later.

"I don't think at any time I would want have children." Azula heard as a woman's voice said.

She tried to searched the voice's origin, but she couldn't move, she couldn't move her head or any part of her body. Looked around her and saw that she was in a cradle with emblems of four nations over her.

"_This is some that nobody would hope to see... the princess of the Fire Nation with the emblems of Water Tribes, Earth Kingdom and Air Nomads... In what the hell Mai and Zuzu are thinking?_"

"Isn't so bad." Mai's voice said. "Already have two and love them, maybe is hard bring children to the world but worth the effort."

"What is her name?" Toph asked.

"Azula"

"What?" Toph cried while she fell off the chair" Why your daughter has the name of Sparky's crazy sister?"

"Zuko had a feeling guilty of her death." Mai sighed and added with a soft voice. "And the people need removing some old customs and traditions as the tradition of "never give to your child the name of damn person."

"Do you believe that your daughter has a damn name?"

"Not, but I think that the people will put the burden of her aunt on her shoulders, As if she was her replacing..."

The room was kept in silence until Toph broke it up.

"How did Azula die?"

"Accidentally, Kian was learning to walk and tried to go to Azula. She was quiet, and at other times never tried to hurt or kill Kian where she was close to him. We didn't think that she was to try to kill him when he embraced her legs. Azula stabbed him with an iron, thanks to Agni the iron bar didn't perforate any vital organ or Kian would be dead." Azula heard as her voice was trembling. "We attack her, but we just wanted took her away of Kian, but my knives immobilized her against the wall and the fire of Zuko..." She shuddered. "Azula couldn't move… the despair and the fear forced us to attack her at the same time, we didn't think..."Mai just could say that by their guilt, she was dead. "Zuko's fire was multi color as the dragons's, burned her quickly... one lung and half of her heart…"

Toph and Mai were remained in silence some moments.

"Your daughter is awake." Toph Said.

"Can you bring her to me please?"

Without responding, Azula saw as one head with blind eyes and black hair passed over her. She extended her arms and took her with care and carry her to Mai, who waited her with her arms opened, sat on the bed. As soon as she was in her arms, Mai placed a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"If I could move my arm, would clean my forehead…" Mai slipped the cloth which covered her breast for feeding Azula. "If you think that I go to suck this, you are insane!" Mai sighed.

"What is wrong, Azula?"

"_I am sure that Zuzu's mouth was here._" Mai caressed the bottom lip of Azula with her nipple and unfortunately for Azula, her stomach growled by the hungry. "_I don't go to suck this even if I die of hunger!_"

Mai began to worried, She didn't understand that she was doing bad. Mai followed tried to feed her, but Azula, contrary to her stomach's wishes, refused to feed her.

"Calm Sunshine, If you get nervous, she won't want to eat." Toph said.

"And If she doesn't eat, she could die o maybe mean that she is sick…" her tone sounded distressed.

"Did you try squeezing it? Maybe if she smells the milk, she would want eating. Maybe she doesn't know how eat…" Mai tried this, but Azula continued refusing to eat, just the smell of milk sent a pulsed of pain to her stomach, Azula now fighting with the hungry and the pain of her stomach and the temptation of eating.

"_I don't like the women! Why her breast looks very tempting?_" Azula couldn't apart her eyes to Mai's breast. "_Crap! Something to happen!"_

At this moment, Elimu entered in the room…

"Good day my ladies! How is the princess?"

"She doesn't want to eat…" Toph said.

Elimu looked at Mai and then at the princess.

"You are stressed my lady, maybe your breasts are hard and the little princess can't suck, or she doesn't know your smell... maybe if you take a bath your body relax and she can eat."

"What if that doesn't work?" Mai asked.

"I will put her a catheter, It's going to force her to feed." Mai gave her a 'What is that?' look. "I go to find one." Elimu said leaving the room.

"I will take a bath in which she returns. Can you take care of her?"

"sure" Toph said and took Azula out of Mai's arms. She got up out the bed, and walked to the bathroom and Azula turned her eyes to Toph. "Little Azula, If I were you, I would eat, I heard as Elimu said Sparky that If you don't eat, she will put in your nose a plastic tube until your stomach and the milk passes inside."

"_of course... Now tell me a story that really scared._" Azula thought sarcastically, but when the Ty lee's blond clone entered in the room with a plastic tube in her hand, she began worrying.

"Well, this enter by the nose and reaches the stomach…" said smiling.

"_She can't put THAT in my nose!_" She walked to her. "_You don't think make it right?_" She was approaching to her. "_Mai... When you are going to exit the bathroom?_" Elimu was standing in front of her. "_Maybe, This isn't so bad..." _And she measured the distance between her mouth and her stomach with the plastic tube.

"Where is the milk?" Toph Asked.

"This sucks it out of the breast of her mother."

"_means that by hook or by crook I will drink Mai's milk_." Azula thought seeing the catheter and turning at the bathroom's door, again at the catheter and again at the bathroom's door… Elimu took the catheter and approached it to her nose. "_I will not cry, I will not cry, I will not cry…_"

When Elimu would go to place the catheter into the Azula's nose...

"Sunshine, your daughter wants to eat!" Toph cried while Elimu was covering her ears and Azula… crying so loudly.

* * *

><p>*(usually, the newborns mobility is reduced, then the only thing that they try touching is their mother.)<p>

* * *

><p>The song that Mai is singing is 'Duerme' of Mago de Oz, is in Spanish but I don't find one lyric like this in English.<br>Second, the catheter isn't plastic. I don't know with what is made, and third, **I'm still in Villa María, my aunt decided to we can remain here for a week more... (this town is more boring than looking the wall)**  
><strong>I don't know WHEN I'll really come back to my home.<strong>  
><strong>Thanks for reading n_n<strong>


	5. Chapter 4

_**The impossible isn****'t impossible, ****your existence is proof of that.**_

_Well, really I speak spanish but I'm learning english, and to practice it , I write my fics in this language. If I make any spelling or grammar error (I'm not perfect), please advise, so I correct it. n..n_

**rewriting chapters**_  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 4:<em>

_Azula's mental diary (a cause I can't move my hand to writing)_

**First day:**

Mai doesn't stop of hug me... sometime in the day, she let Zuko took me out of her arms. He has a dreadful obsess about caress my cheek with his fingers. I wish to have teeth for bite him.

I'm very tired, and don't help me that Mai and Zuzu are lulled me to sleep. How it doesn't help me? I don't want sleep! I don't trust in them, but thanks to this stupid lullaby I fall asleep.

**Same day, hours later**

When I woke up, Mai smiled for me, I began thinking that she is trying to scare me... I hope it was because pregnancy hormones are affecting her still. Unfortunately for me, my stupid stomach wants to eat almost always, and when I refuse to eat me, Elimu appears with that damn catheter in her hand...

I don't want she'll introduce it in my nose, and the worse is that I like suck Mai's breast, I hate my body and... I now understand why Zuzu couldn't keep apart his mouth of Mai... (I hate myself for saying it!) Will be better that I don't think of this if I don't want to vomit.

I preferred to sleep back, and so I passed the day.

**Second Day**

I was mistaken, The worse isn't that I like suck Mai's breast, the worse is that 'something' just go out of my ass and I don't like it... and thanks to Mai can't stand up off the bed, to Toph's blindness and that Elimu must attend Mai, is Zuzu who must give me a bath...

I am very very happy! if you don't realize it, I'm saying it sarcastically!

For Agni! You are the Firelord! You shouldn't do this... no, you mustn't do it! I want a wet nurse, I don't want your hands over me! I don't care if are my brother, my father or the milkman! I don't want you to see me naked! What the hell I care that he saw me naked when I was born? Unfortunately for me, I can't scream him what I think about him... But wait until I can speak!

Well, Zuzu ended bathing me... Because, I suppose, none of the servants could do it because:

a) Lack of staff, not everybody came back of the exile... Maybe I shouldn't banish all the servants of the castle.

b) The servants have fears me... well... I AM A BABY, FOR AGNI! c) Mai will kill Zuzu if another person touch me...

d) Zuzu needs make "that" with Mai, and as they can't, he must occupy his time in something...

If you believe that I'll tell you how was my bath with Zuzu, you are more drugged than The World.

**Third Day**

I am happy! Something good happened today... My stomach finally did something good! Zuzu tried to play with me, and I painted his robe of white with the contents of my stomach…

Mai was laughing. She took me in her arms while Zuzu went to change his clothes…

**Fourth Day**

I was angry with them and try to take revenge. I try to cry all the night...

In theory Mai and Zuko couldn't sleep. In practice... first Mai tried to feed me and my stomach wanted to eat. When it was satisfied, I began crying again. Then they tried to calm me, Zuzu thought that I was crying to cause I had heat...

So I stopped crying before he gives me a bath for the second time in the week!

**Fifth month**

Mai has postpartum depression. For any moments she is calm, but for other moments she is very very angry. Sometimes she begins crying at the midnight, other times she is quiet for a long time... This happens almost always when I am in her arms.

This is funny for me, but not to Zuzu, all emotions of Mai go to him. When she is angry, Zuzu ends up hanging on the wall as a tapestry. And when she begins crying... well he ends in the same way.

According to Elimu, this is normal, is a phase, but If it doesn't end in two weeks, Mai will be officially sick… So... Good luck to surviving to your wife, Zuzu!

**First week.**

I hate this! Mai and Zuzu never leave me alone! Well... Zuzu tries to never let Mai alone with me...(sigh here)

Usually Mai holds me in her arms some moments but, she needs give me to another person in the room... It's like if she fights with keep me close her when she is scared of me.

When it happens, Zuzu or Toph take me, or sometimes Uncle Iroh or Mai's uncle do it... Now that I think... I never saw the Mai's parents since I was born. I think that Zuzu doesn't want them to disturb Mai. She is still depressive...

Today, Mai is angry because Zuzu didn't stay with us twelve hours like always, he just could be here for eleven hours...

Well... The day has twenty four hours, eight hours of sleep, so remain sixteen hours... Zuzu had done all liabilities of the Firelord in four hours and stay twelve with Mai and me... He resolved a problem with the Earth Kingdoms in one hour with a pacific solution... and she wants to kill him with it! If all the pregnant and women with babies are so, I feel sorry by the men.

**Second week**

I hate ShiYun! That stupid dragon doesn't let my toes in peace. Although I have a new life, he still likes to bite my toes! If he isn't doing it, he is giving me a bath with his tongue! I want to kick him, but I can't... Well, although he bites me, he never hurt me... he is... just irritating.

Kian visits me too. He wants to hold me in his arms, but he can't, Mai told him that he is still small and he can't with my weight... Because I'm an elephant baby right? Kian tried to play with me, placing all his toys in my hands but, I throw these on the floor…

**Third Week**

Mai is officially sick. She has postpartum depression, now when she begins crying not try to hang Zuzu on the wall, She was crying during hours with Zuzu trying to console her. Mai can't see me, when this happens she begins crying. I never saw Mai so much mourn before...

She can't stay with me until she will heal of her depression. Mai feed me but, when I finished eating Elimu takes me and Zuzu stays with her… He hugs her while she was crying... I knew that I wished her to let me alone but now… I feel a little abandoned…

**First month**

Zuzu tries to play with me and Kian when he has time and while Mai heals of her sickness. I'm more time with Toph and Kian than with Zuzu and Mai... I knew this going to happen... so I don't understand why it hurts me...

The other day she tried to hold me in her arms, She began to cry but she didn't leave me. She pushed her back against Zuzu's chest and he embraced us. By some reason that I don't know, I wanted to embrace them back... I believe that I'm sick.

Elimu said that Mai should stay with me or she couldn't heal. Zuzu doesn't want to let us alone, Mai easily decays if she stays alone with me.

She seems like if she has fear of me. If I cry because I'm hungry, she is rigid as statue and more nervous than if she was to jump a cliff.

Is great that In the Boiling Rock she told me that she loves Zuzu more than her fear me... If I now wanted to kill Zuzu, I could! She is terrified because she has me, a baby, in front of her! Is very very funny! When I was fifteen years old, she challenged me. Now I'm one month of life and she has fear me! That irony!

Zuzu tried to help Mai with me, but she is completely useless when it's about me... Elimu tried to help too, but... is harder for Mai.

She wants healing for me...

I don't understand her, is more easy leave me alone as my mother Ursa did. This is like before... Mai prefers Kian and Zuzu is the only who gives me attention… later, in some years more, he will betray me and The World will fulfill my wish.

**Second Month**

Mai already doesn't cry if I stay in her arms... according to her, she doesn't want to leave me as Ursa did when she was sick... Uncle Iroh had to tell her. Now is Mai who usually gives me a bath.

I don't care how much you want to know it, but I NEVER going to tell you how was my bath with Zuzu!

She already hasn't fear me, Now is smiling me more and playing with me, Kian... and that stupid dragon. I understand why my great-grandfather Sozin hunted them... The dragons are irritating…

Well, except that occasion... was very funny when ShiYun tried to eat one turtle-duck and Kian tried to stop him and ended into the pond. ShiYun wanted to dry Kian's clothes and almost burned him, Zuzu prevented it, I laughed and Mai gave me a "not is funny" look.

Tonight Kian and I are lying between Zuzu and Mai on the bed... I only hope that they don't try to embrace each other with us here.

…

…

…

World if you are reading this, I hate you! They ended doing it…

**Third Month**

Zuzu tried to teach Kian to Fire bending. Mai and I were watching them in the garden. ShiYun was participating of the Zuzu's lesson too, He was sitting next to Kian and imitating him in all moves that Zuzu indicated him to do.

Kian did quickly a small flame and Zuzu congratulated him and asked If he wanted to continue with the lesson or go to play with me and ShiYun in the turtle-ducks's pond.

This month passed so... Kian prefers to play with me and ShiYun than learning firebend. Mai and Zuzu play with us when they have time. This is different from when I was Ursa and Ozai's daughter.

But this is only a lie...

**Fourth Month**

I can move my body! It's great, I tried to escape of Mai or Zuzu... But it's useless! They leave me free for 'exploring' but when I try to approach at the fire or a stairs. They appear of the nothing! And sent me far of it... Why they care if I get hurt because I fall on the stair or burned me by stay close to the fire? They were not worried about it before.

When I get hurt, I don't cry but Zuzu and Mai are worried about me. When Kian gets hurt, he began to cried... But, now he looks at me and he tries not to cry. It's like if he tried to be like me...

Zuzu never tried to be like me when we were child. He and mother thought that I was a monster... And Mai... She didn't like to play with me or Ty Lee... Why she does it now? What it's different? Why you both want to play with me now?

Thinks Azula... Well, Zuzu just played with me when his mother obligate him to do it... Ursa isn't here for obligate him to play with me and neither the Mai's mother is here for obligated her to play with me… so... They didn't want to play with me because I always hurt them, and now I can't.

If they wanted to take revenge on me, I would understand them. But they take care of don't hurt me... and I can't understand it...

**Fifth Month**

Everyone talks to me as if I could respond them! Toph talks with me about the earth, the fights, the different ways to kick the ass of someone…

Ty lee (yes, she is visiting in the Fire Nation) talks with me about the boys, the clothes, the pink colour... the auras... how using the makeup when I have thirteen or more…

Was very very funny, the Zuzu's face when Ty Lee mentioned that I will need a boyfriend in a future, his expression said that he wanted to send Ty Lee to the prison, confined her and lose the key.

When Kian talks with me, he does it with his short vocabulary... What did you expect? He is two years...

When Mai talks with me, she talks about that I must be happy, without care what the other people think about me, that I only care about I want, and If I need something Zuzu and she will be here for me.

And when Zuzu talks with me, he tells me what he made on the day and asks me about what I did. I never respond him, but he and Mai said it's because I can't talk still. But the truth is I don't want talk with them…

**Sixth Month**

My mouth hurts... Elimu says it's because my teeth are starting to appear. It's very painful and can't stand it. I'm like ShiYun, everything that I grabbed ends in my mouth. I told myself that I never would put in my mouth nothing like the others babies, but the pain obligated me to swallow my works… The pain is insupportable in this body.

The pain subsides when Mai caresses my gums or I can bite Zuzu's finger. They try to calm me, but I don't let them sleep in the night... Now I succeeded doing it!

Kian laughs when I bite his hand or his toys... or ShiYun's tail! Zuzu always scolds me when I do it, excepting when someone remind give a bath to the dragon.

**Seventh month**

This month happened a miracle, Mai's parents appeared. Now we need another miracle... That they disappear again for Agni's sake!

How Mai could live with them? In the twenty five minutes I wanted to jump from the window! I think Zuzu too... He was trying not say nothing that they could understand like an insult. But If I was him, I have told them everything but something nice.

Everything what out of the mouth of Mai's mother were critical, and all aimed at Mai. This woman never gets tired? Mai embraced me and didn't let me go in no moment. And I didn't want to go with her mother neither... This woman makes me miss Mai's uncle?

I was all that day wishing they leave the palace. At the end of their visit, Mai's father said that he had to come back to Omashu... but his wife not. She wanted to stay in the palace for helped Mai with me. That woman blames her daughter about I can't speak. I wanted to speak just for indicating her the exit door!

But if I had done it, I should call mommy to Mai and daddy to Zuzu and sincerely I prefer making seppuku...

This month couldn't be worse... Mai's mother didn't let me do nothing, If I wanted 'exploring' the palace (Toph made a few renovations), she enclose me in the room. If I wanted to eat, She protests because Mai breastfeeds me. I don't know how she wants that her daughter gives me to eat, because when she tried I ate soup, Zuzu's robe ended with a cute vomit stain… oh yes, Mai's mother protested by it too...

When I wanted to play with Kian just to go far off her, She gives me a big sermon about what one princess must to do and what not. I began to scream and I didn't stop until Mai lead me with Zuzu. I want to stay far away from this crazy woman… She makes me miss Ursa...

**Eighth Month**

I am sick, I'm influenza. My head hurts and I can't normally breathe, Mai's mother isn't helping me, She just protests because Mai doesn't let that any servant or Elimu attend me. She said Mai shouldn't care for me just I'm sick, that this work isn't for her, she is a FireLady and she should worry about how she raises her son, because Kian didn't worry about his duty as the heir of the Fire Nation.

Mai stayed with me all night, That morning while I was with Zuzu, Mai and her mother had a discussion by long time... This ended with Zuzu sending his mother-in-law to Omashu because Agni wanted that Tom-Tom was sick too and needed her...

Unfortunately, I believe that her husband didn't want her in Omashu, because he sent Tom-Tom to the Capitol City… I insulted him in all existing languages…

**Ninth Month**

I have my first tooth, and I used it to bite Mai's mother! She screams me but Zuzu defended me, and when she wasn't seeing us, he gave me a candy... Mai rebuked him later but he defended himself saying that her mother deserved it.

I didn't try to bite to Zuzu , Mai or Kian, they are... Which is the word? ... good to me? Well... When I can, I bite to ShiYun, although between to bite him or to bite Mai's mother, we love to bite Mai's mother. Kian tries to imitate us, but... then she goes to protests with Mai, and they end up arguing.

This is funny for us but not for Mai or Zuzu... at least, Uncle Iroh going to come back to the Fire Nation the next month, maybe he can help them...

Although... What I care?

**Tenth Month**

The month began fine but that didn't last long... When uncle Iroh arrived, I received him with a blow, I grabbed a Pai Sho's piece and throw it in his face. It didn't touch him but he said that I was as Azula's reincarnation because 'his niece' received him so when she was a baby...

But after Mai and Zuzu told him about that I did in the ten months before he came back to the palace, he was convinced that I was reincarnate... but Zuzu and Mai didn't believe it.

Uncle Iroh gives me, always he can and we are alone, one sermon about the second chance, that I should try to be happy and forge my own destiny... I only looked at him while he speaks. Maybe If I ignored him, he gets tired, but Uncle Iroh can stay hours with me and Kian, he tries to teach us useless things like when he tried to teach Zuzu when he was banished...

This Uncle Iroh is so different from when I was Ozai's daughter, as if this was a second chance for him too... hmm...

Second chance for being my uncle too? I will ask The World by it.

**Eleventh Month**

I haven't seen the world. Whenever I sleep, I can't dream but neither can see him. I know that he is a big nuisance, but think that I need talk with somebody! I can talk with anyone here because they believe that I don't know speak, and I can't talk with Mai or Zuzu because I should call them mommy and daddy, and my pride hinders me…

I can't talk with Uncle Iroh because I would be agreeing with tell him that I reincarnated as Zuzu's daughter.

I can't talk with Shiyun because he's a dragon and I can't talk with Kian because he is a little boy... and I can't talk with Mai's mother because she would begin one discussion with Mai, and she would end knowing that I can talk, but the real reason is that Mai's mother don't talk... She only gives monologues to everybody!

The other day I was so tired of hearing her that when I saw Zuzu, I stood up and walked to him. If I could run I would have done it ...

Zuzu congratulate me and gave me a smile and a strong hug… He and Mai always laugh when I go with them for escape of Mai's mother… only for escape of her, I try to run toward uncle Iroh…

**Twelfth Month**

Because in this month is my birthday, and thanks to Mai's mother has Zuzu and Mai tired of her... We (Zuzu, Mai, Kian, ShiYun and I) went to Ember Island... This is how Ursa and Ozai brought Zuzu and I hear, but with a difference, Zuzu played with me and Kian and Mai didn't ignore me as Ursa did.

For my birthday, the avatar and his family arrived to ember Island with Uncle Iroh and Mai's Uncle, Thanks Agni that Mai's mother didn't come to Ember Island. Toph and water tribe boy with his girlfriend came to here too, he still doesn't ask to her girlfriend for married.

For my birthday, the avatar and his family arrived to ember Island with Uncle Iroh and Mai's Uncle. Thanks Agni that Mai's mother didn't come to Ember Island. Toph and water tribe boy with his girlfriend came to here too, he still doesn't ask to her girlfriend for married. This was felt strange, no one waited nothing on me... No one waited that I was perfect... and When I felt by the stairs Mai and Zuzu were worried for me, the stair was short but everybody here were worried by me, and all they smiling at me when Katara said that I was fine.

I don't understand nothing, I'm confused, I now understand as Zuzu was felt when Ozai send us, Mai and Ty Lee with Lo and Li to Ember Island. Maybe The world appears today, I need to talk with someone now or I would go crazy…

* * *

><p>Sorry I couldn't update before.<p>

**Thanks for read n..n**


	6. Chapter 5

_**The impossible isn****'t impossible, ****your existence is proof of that.**_

_Well, really I speak spanish but I'm learning english, and to practice it , I write my fics in this language. If I make any spelling or grammar error (I'm not perfect), please advise, so I correct it. n..n_

**rewriting chapters**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 5:<em>

_The truths that one doesn't want to hear._

Azula opened her eyes and saw the infinite whiteness of the room without walls, turned her head to where she knew that The World was... sitting between the big door and she. When her eyes were found with him, he gave her a smile.

"Happy birthday princess!" his smile widened to letting her watch his teeth. Azula crossed her arms across her chest and looked at him with an annoying look on her face. "Let me guess, you still aren't happy"

"I didn't see you since the beginning of this year."

"Well, before you didn't want to look me, so I thought that you would be more happy if I just have you see me once a year, in your birthday. But, your face tells me that you didn't like it." "No, I don't like it. I needed someone to talk, and I wanted to make you some questions." Azula replied irritably, the lack of verbal communication showed that her repressed emotions were beginning to come out.

"If you wanted talk, I'm sure that Mai or Zuko would have heard you." The world said calmly.

"I can't talk with them, they're not acting normal" Azula said softly, the world looked at her with bewilderment.

"What do you mean?" The World asked and she looked at him with narrowed eyes.

"You know what I mean. Don't you, Mr. Truth?" She asked defiantly.

"Why don't you explain it to me?" "Zu-zu and Mai are acting strange with me, they play with me now, but when we were children they didn't. They were never worried by me, and today I fell down the stairs and everyone was worried. Uncle Iroh acts strange too. They never loved me, and only treated me well because someone obligated them!" Azula had begun to complain and The World had to bite his lip to keep from laughing.

She realized this and looked at him with hatred."What the hell is funny?"

"You" He replied trying to contain his laughter, and before she could complain again, he spoke. "You are angry because they don't act how you expected. Remember they are Zuko and Mai, not your brother and friend, but your parents."

"You said that everything would be like before, but this is totally different. Ozai and Ursa never played with me, he was too busy to play with his children, and Ursa just ignored me because she believed that I was a monster." Azula said looking at the floor, those old memories still hurt her.

"You know the future is what we do with it." Azula looked at him without understanding what he meant.

"The past is the same that you can remember. Mai like Ursa had postpartum depression, but the future action was different, Zuko helped Mai to heal unlike Ozai. If you had loved Ursa more than you loved Ozai, you wouldn't have been blindly faithful to him, and think, if Ursa hadn't been ill, you and Zuko could have been good brothers, you could have known what is to be a true friend, and possibly, you might have seen the coward that he was." The World waited for Azula to begin complaining, but she just rolled her eyes and sighed. "What happened? You don't defend him"

"Why? I agree that he is a coward, I conquered Ba Sing Se and he remained with the glory. The only Agni Kai that he fought was against Zu-zu, little boy vs the Fire Lord. Very fair! And he couldn't kill his father to get the throne, only Ursa had the courage to do it." She said sarcastically, he could see how the deception and the hatred were talking in her place. The World smiled, and before he could speak, Azula said. "This doesn't mean that I accept Mai and Zu-zu as my parents or their false love."

"It's not false, I already told you that. Your only problem is that they don't treat you the way you expected. Zuko isn't Ozai and Mai isn't Ursa." "I know it, I can say that their love for me is false by it. " Azula squeezed the grip of her hands over her arms, it was a gesture almost imperceptible. "They loved me by the only reason of that they don't know that I was reborn as their daughter" "Iroh knows." He reminded her, but Azula just let out a sigh.

"He doesn't matter, he never loved me, he only loved Lu ten and Zuzu, he prefers Zuzu, and he will always prefer Zuzu ."She said defensively, without looking at his face.

" You're wrong." The World suddenly said interrupting her."Don't you remember? When you had three years old, you saw a little pretty doll, you wanted it and Iroh bought it for you. He didn't prefer Zuko, he loved you too, but your attitude obligated him to stay away from you. Am I lying?" Azula didn't reply, she could remember the doll... and could remember the way that Ozai punished her when he saw the doll too. "You adored that doll, right? What happened with it?"

"You know very well what happened with it."Azula said with anger in her voice.

"Tell me. And tell me what you really think about that"

Azula doubted if she should speak or maybe it was better to stay in silence, but an inner voice reminded her that she stayed all year in silence and she should speak now. With a sigh, she walked two steps to him. The world was sitting in front of her, but she didn't sit.

"He burned the doll while it was in my arms, and he gave me one stroke for each tear that I cried for the doll. He told me this was to make me strong... but, maybe..."She fought with the words that didn't want to come out of her mouth." maybe... you are right." Azula almost choked on her words when she said it. " maybe he didn't want me to admire his brother like Zuzu and Ursa did. When we were on Ember Island, he never played with us, his children... but Uncle Iroh always had time to play with Lu Ten, Zuzu and, sometimes, me." She was silent, the memories of old days were in her eyes and The World could see them.

She began to analyze her memories, these were telling her many truths that she didn't want to accept. He just waited her to speak again.

"When he gave a knife to Zuzu and a doll to me, I thought he wanted to make me weak, because Ozai told me it. But I can remember how he smiled when I hugged that doll. Uncle Iroh isn't like Ozai, he never could hurt a child... "Azula said softly. "Ozai lied when he said that he loved me..." Azula hesitated for a moment. "Maybe he lied about everything. Uncle Iroh really loves me?" She thought. "No, that can't be." Azula shook her head to take away these thoughts. "He only loves me now because I'm a little child, but I will grow, I'm not going to be a child forever.

"Iroh just tried to stop you, you were happy hurting Zuko, Mai, Ty lee and some poor servant that just was walking by."

She was going to complain, but she couldn't. Her body began to feel tired and heavy... "Time to go... time to wake up... look, I know that you are at the stage of denial, but look around you, maybe you can see the truth""I don't want to leave here now..." Azula said with a sleepy voice."You must. Try to talk with someone, maybe it can clear your mind." He smiled to Azula 'oh, one last tip, the fear leads people to insecurity, and this leads to the betrayal.' Remember it."

* * *

><p>Azula opened her eyes; she was lying down in a crib, stood up clutching the walls of the crib. Ran her eyes around the room, it was silence and with nobody in sight, that was unusual.<p>

Always that Azula woke up Mai or Zuko, almost always Mai, were there... Azula thought wait for one of them, but her stomach didn't agree.

Well... I could call them, but if I do it, uncle will know that he was right and I was reborn because I never will call Zuzu dad or Mai mom. Azula thought. I'm going to call them the old way.

And Azula began to cry and scream. Some minutes later, the door was opened but she didn't hope see the person that entered.

"Morning Azula!" A shrill perky voice said.

"_What the hell is she doing here?_" Azula looked at the smiling face of Ty Lee, who approached her and took her out of the crib. "_Where the hell is Mai? Or Zuzu? Or someone that isn't so annoying like you?"_

"How are you Zuli?" Ty lee asked while supporting her over her hip.

"_Zuli? Okay... You must be thankful that I can't hit you!_" Azula looked seriously to Ty lee.

"I understand... You want to go with your mommy!" Ty lee caressed her head. "You know? She was afraid with being a mother, fear that you or Kian could hate her."

"_I hate her! She a traitorous bitch whor..._" She began to enumerate but was interrupted by Ty Lee.

"But if she was a bad mother, you don't would want to go with her." Azula didn't knew how reply this.

"_I don't want to go with her! I... I_..." She searched an excuse. _"I just want that she feed me!" _Azula was uncomfortable.

Ty lee caressed Azula's bottom lip with her finger and Azula used for the first time her new top teeth for biting her finger. How she was a toddler, she didn't have strength and this didn't hurt Ty lee.

"I think that you are hungry" The acrobat laughed and walked to the door, carrying Azula to the kitchen.

She wasn't surprised to see Iroh there making tea. Ty lee placed her in her baby chair, and turned to him.

" Morning Iroh." The acrobat said in her always cheerfully tone.

"Morning, ladies" Iroh greeted them with a smile. Azalea began to tire of the smiles.

"_Everybody smile when one is a baby?_" Azula just frowned showing them her anger. Only Iroh noticed it, took a letter and handed it to Ty lee.

" Zuko forgot it. Can you go to deliver it?"

"But Zuli want to eat and..."

"Don't worry, I will prepare something for her eat now, but she can't eat too much because if she later doesn't eat the lunch, Mai will be angry with us."

"Okay." Ty lee grabbed the letter and ran to out. Azula looked at the door by where she went out and moved her look to Iroh, who continued preparing the tea.

"Zuko and Mai went to send some letters. Kian and ShiYun are with Katara, Aang and Tezin in the beach. In the house only are you and me. If my memory serves me, Toph went with Suki to lead Sokka to the doctor, he became intoxicated with a cactus juice."

"How you slept last night?" He asked while was placing a plate of biscuits and a little cup of tea in front of her.

"_You know I can't speak._" Azula thought looking him serious.

He just sighed, as if he could read her thoughts, said:

"Azula I know that you reborn and I think that you can remember everything happened in your past life. You can talk with me, I think you need it. You stayed without speaking for some years and that isn't healthy for you." She knew it, the years that she was without speak to Mai and Zuko, she began to hallucinate with her mother and people who didn't exist. "I won't tell anyone you reborn, and If I wanted to do it, I couldn't. You are a toddler. Who could believe it?"

"_That is a point, but I don't sure if I can trust him._" Azula looked the old man and began to analyze all the chances that he could betray her. But of any way he couldn't prove that she was Zuko's sister. "Why I need to speak with you? You only love Zuzu and hate me. Why you are good to me now?" Iroh looked at her surprise.

"I never hated you, just hated what you did and what Ozai did to you."

"You're lying! You always preferred Zuzu as Ursa did." Iroh was surprised when she didn't call Ursa mother, and look her with an understanding look.

"I never had a preference between Zuko and you, I treated you two of the same ways. Only you began to behave as Ozai and began to hate me, Ursa and Zuko, but I never understood why you changed on the day to the next."

"_Ozai had the guilty._" Azula thought but didn't speak.

"You were more cruel, stopped playing with Zuko like a two good brothers, and almost wasn't with me, he and Lu ten…"

"_Because my father wouldn't love me if I spent time with you. My mother didn't love me and I didn't want him to hate me too._" Her mind responded the questions that Iroh made, but her mouth refused to let these come out.

Iroh looked Azula, she was in silence again.

"Azula." He called her. "Try to forget all about what Ozai taught you, this only lead you to the insanity, and surely, this only brought to your pain. Now you have another chance, please try to use it for finding your own way."

"You don't understand." Azula said suddenly. "You are asking me to forget what I'm! And I don't want it!"

"Who said something about forgetting who are you?." He asked without understand.

" You and stupid World."

"Azula, I don't want you to lose yourself, I just advise you to not be the weapon that he treated to convert you, or... Are you want to make the same errors again, and end into the prison or the sanatorium? Do you want to be like Ozai? Would you try to steal the throne? Would you try to kill your father? Would you repeat Ozai's story again?" Azula's eyes were opened suddenly. She hasn't thought of that. The World had said that everything would be as before, but maybe just maybe, the **before** could be **when Ozai was a child**.

And she knew how ended that story.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for all the reviews and thanks to Black Diamond07 for the corrections.<strong>

**I hope can update the next chapter soon.**

****Thanks for reading n_n****


	7. Chapter 6

_**The impossible isn****'t impossible, ****your existence is proof of that.**_

_Well, really I speak spanish but I'm learning english, and to practice it , I write my fics in this language. If I make any spelling or grammar error (I'm not perfect), please advise, so I correct it. n..n_

**rewriting chapters**_  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 6:<em>

_"beginning of the storm… __I hate Ember Island!"_

_"I'm living Ozai's life? No! It's impossible! He told me I would have everything again..." _Azula bit her bottom lip._ "Well... I have Zuzu and Mai, unfortunately... my new parents... a big brother, although Kian isn't like Zuzu..." _Azula began to remember some accidents that Kian had had..._ "No... he definitely is Zuzu's son..." _Azula sighed._ "Why you think that I'm repeating Ozai's life?_"

"When he was born, didn't want to feed of our mother like you, our mother Illia felt that she wouldn't be a good mother for him, and then she gave him to a nurse..." Iroh sipped his tea while Azula had her eyes fixed on him. "Any woman of our family has bred her second child... except Mai. She refuses to continue with that tradition. And it had already been necessary!" Iroh left her tea on the table and fixed his eyes in Azula's. "I think you should take it, you have good parent now, or at least, are trying to be good parents for you and Kian, and…"

"I never will to call them mom or dad" She said suddenly interrupting him.

"That's the reason for you didn't speak for a year." That wasn't a question, but an affirmation. Azula looked at him as if she was waiting an attack. "I won't obligated you to call them so, if you don't want it." Iroh drank some tea and sighed. "But , It's unhealthy for you not to speak, and if you need to talk with someone, I will hear you." He Said giving her a smile and stood up.

Azula had opened her mouth to complain, but she closed it when heard the sound of three voices coming. Mai, Zuko and Ty lee entered into the kitchen, Azula grabbed a cookie before one of them took her out of her chair. Ty lee passed running to the bathroom, Zuko and Mai were giggling behind her. Zuko was holding the Mai's hand, what made Azula feel sick.

"Morning Azu" Zuko said caressing her head, grabbed a cookie and ate it.

"Good morning Azu." Mai said pushing a kiss in her forehead. Azula waited for her to bite her cookie, and how she expected Mai frowned and turned to Iroh with a reproach expression in her face.

"She only ate one and still doesn't drink her tea" he said as Mai saw the cup of tea was full.

"Don't you like it, Azu?" Azula looked at the tea and then to Iroh, and without respond tried to take the cup, Mai grabbed it and helped Azula to drink.

Azula drank a little and pushed Mai's hand to breathe and gave another bite of her cookie. Zuko stroked his daughter's head and walked to his uncle.

"This letter is for you, uncle" He said handing it to him "It was sent by one of your staff." Iroh grabbed the letter and opened it "Something wrong?" Zuko asked looking him read.

"No… he only sent the letter to tell me how things are going in the teashop, and all is right." He smiled to his nephew and walked to the cupboard "I will prepare the lunch" He sang happily.

She ate her cookie and tried to grab another, but Mai didn't let her.

"_I'm hungry, let me eat!_" Azula wanted to complain but she couldn't. Looked her and thought in her options. " _Uncle takes one or two hours to prepare the lunch... and after what happened last time I didn't eat... She won't let me eat until the launch, but…_" Azula turned her look to Zuko.

He looked at his daughter, she had a sad puppy face and her bottom lip was trembling. Zuko had a weakness for his children and Azula was thankful by it.

He was going to give Azula another cookie, but one look of Mai told him the consequences of trying to do it. He gave to his daughter one smiled to the mode of apologizing. She turned her look down, knowing that Zuko would try to convince Mai.

Mai looked at her husband, he was going to relent to Azula's request. She sighed and looked at her daughter. Sometimes, believed that Azula knew how manipulate to her father, but it was impossible, a little girl couldn't manipulate him. Mai couldn't believe that sometimes she thought about what Iroh said about Azula could be the reincarnation of her sister-in-law.

Azula knew that if she was close to Mai couldn't have a cookie. She tended her arms to Zuko but unfortunately for her, Mai warned her intentions and when Zuko took her out of the chair, Mai took the cookies and saved it away of Azula.

Azula frowned and then, made signals with her hands at Zuko to go to the cupboard for searching some food before Mai returned from where she left the cookies. When Mai came back to the room, she saw her daughter eating a muffin, then looked at the father of her daughter, who had a guilty smile.

"You must learn to say NO, she won't eat the lunch later." She said crossing her arms.

"She didn't eat so much, just a cookie and a muffin" Iroh said trying to defend his nephew.

"Like the other day? She only ate a muffin, and later didn't eat the dinner."

"_I didn't eat because your mother was the cook! Why do you think that I didn't want stop sucking your breast?_"

"Maybe she didn't want to eat the food that your mother prepared." Zuko said, his stomach still could remember the flavor of her food, and it wasn't pleasant. " I believed that your mother hated the kitchen"

"She does it" Mai said " But she cooks sometimes during one or two weeks in the year," Mai looked at Azula. " Don't you like your grandmother's food?" She pulled her tongue and made a grimace displeasure.

"Your mother's food made her feel sick too." Zuko said.

She took Azula's teacup and approached it to her daughter's mouth, but She turned her face away. Azula surrounded Zuko's neck with her arms and turned her face away of Mai.

"Azu, drink the rest of tea" but she didn't move, then Mai walked to Zuko's back and helped her to drink, she didn't want to do it but her stomach wanted something to calm the hungry.

Azula felt as Zuko's hand ran up and down over her back while she ended of drink the tea.

"Where is Kian, uncle?" Zuko asked, while continuing running his hand on her back.

"He is on the beach, playing with Aang, Katara and Tezin." "Let's change clothes to Azula and we go with them." Mai said when she left the teacup on the table and took her out of her father's arms.

"Go, I'm calling all of you when the lunch is ready".

Mai changed Azula and went to the beach with her husband. Azula didn't understand Mai. She always was had complained about her mother always led Tom-Tom in her arms, and now she always was carrying her.

They were walking to the beach, Zuko surrounded Mai's waist with her arm and pushed her against him.

"How did you sleep, Azu?" Mai asked smiling at her. Azula had never seen her smile like that before.

"_I want to eat, I'm hungry_" Azula looked her, she was angry with Mai because she wouldn't allow her eat until time lunch.

Azula didn't want to stay with her, so she stretched her arm to grab Zuko's clothes, but she couldn't because her arm was too short. Even so he could understand her wish. Zuko let out his grab over his wife's waist and took Azula.

As soon as Azula was in Zuko's arms, she turned her look away from Mai, hidden her head under his chin, between his shoulder and his neck.

"She's sleepy." Zuko said kissing her head. Azula pushed his face away from her with her arm. Zuko kept her against his chest and grabbed Mai's hand and continued walking to the beach.

"Mommy, daddy" Azula heard Kian calling them. He ran to them and embraced Mai's leg.

" Morning Zuko, Mai" Aang greeted and they approached to him.

"Morning Aang" Zuko greeted and looked around. "Where are Katara and Tenzin?" before Aang could respond a wave shattered against Zuko, wetting him and Azula.

"That replies your answer?" Katara asked in a joking tone.

She was surfing with her son.

"Is today the day of disturbing me?" Azula hated being wet. "I'm hungry, I'm wet and..." before she could continue Zuko hadn't had a better idea than jumping into the water, carrying her and Kian.

"_I hate you so much_" Azula wanted to talk just for insult him _"If I'm with Zuzu, I will remain wet... hm... _" She looked at Mai, Maybe she could dry her... _"I'm still angry with her._" Continued looking around and saw to Aang. "_First dead._" She looked at the water. "_Maybe I can kill myself..._" She thought about it a moment. " _Unfortunately, I can't die, Elimu won't let me do it... She appears out of nowhere!_ " Azula sighed. "_This couldn't be worse."_

"Hey guys!" Sokka shouted as he ran towards them. Suki was holding Toph's hand and they were trying to follow him.

"Slow down, Snoozles! I can't see in the sand!" Toph said.

Azula saw him, and suddenly her eyes were fixed in the scroll in his hand.

"_Please no…_" Azula looked with a horror expression in her face. "_I didn't say it, just thought it._" Sokka unfolded the scroll and Azula closed her eyes as if someone were to hit her and hidden her head under Zuko's chin. Zuko, Aang and katara were going to complain when they read the announcement.

"Those aren't the Ember Island players" Aang said confused. "Who they are?"

"They are the newest attraction of Ember Island." A excited Sokka replied. "please guys, Can we go to see them?"

"What is the difference between them and Ember Island players?" Mai asked.

" They make operas"

"And What is it?" Katara asked and all the eyes were fixed in Sokka. He thought a moment and…

" I don't know."

Azula wanted to burn him, but she wasn't the only that wanted to do it, Katara, Aang and Zuko too. Suki didn't want become a widowed before she could marry and have children, so tried to reason with him.

"Sokka, the performance is very late and, although we want to go, Tenzin, Kian and Azula couldn't see complete opera without fall in asleep, they still are little." Zuko, Aang and Katara nodded. All the performances in Ember Island were present late.

"No problem, they have two on the day! We can see the first after the dinner, and the best part is that, after seeing the show, they will be so tired than they will sleep during all night." Water, air and fire were going to hit Sokka when a tiny voice said:

"Can we go mommy?" All the looks looked at who asked that, Kian, who was grabbing Mai's leg. Azula began to wish be an only child.

"_Please Mai, tell him 'no'_ " Azula thought and when Mai undecided turned her look for her, she looked at her with an imploring expression. Unfortunately for her, Mai understood the incorrect message.

"Okay, we can go." Kian and Tezin were happy with it but Zuko looked at his wife like a stranger. Katara would have refused if hadn't looked at her son so happy.

"Maybe, they aren't so bad as Ember Island players." Katara said, and Aang's mouth formed a perfect O by the words of his wife.

Zuko and Aang wanted to complain but a look at their sons made them to desist.

"Well..." Sokka became silent and bowed his head aside to hear something. "Let's eat!" He said enthusiastically.

"The food isn't ready yet, Iroh told that he will call us." Aang said.

"He is calling us to go to eat." Sokka replied and before someone could reply Toph talked.

"He is calling us..."and she smiled mischievously "Snoozles has supersonic ear only when is about food."

Everyone there laughed less Azula, she was thinking some form of don't go to see the show, but in all the ways she should talk.

"_Maybe if I burn one of them... no, If I do it, Zuzu will try to teach me firebend._" Azula sighed.

She continued thinking but she fell asleep by an unknown reason. When she woke up was in Mai's Arms but they weren't in their home, were in a balcony... in the theater.

"Look Azu" Mai said. "The show going to begin." Mai placed Azula in a sitting position over her lap, so she could see the stage.

Azula distinguished the silhouette of The world on the stage, he was smiling at her. She rubbed her eyes, but it didn't make him disappear. Then she turned her eyes to all occupants of the balcony, but none seemed to see him.

"_Well, Tezin and Kian have all the attention_..." Azula sighed, and turned her face to The World again. "_What the hell is he doing here?_"

_"This show is for you, enjoy it"._

A light came on, and in the place that he had been, now had a girl sitting on a throne.

" Now kneel before me!" As soon as she said that, the music started and she began to sing. Her voice was sharp and was breaking the eardrums of all present.

_"It's official, I miss Ember Island Players" _Azula thought trying to protect her ears with her hands.

"If all the show is so. How are they so popular?" Sokka cried to Zuko while he covered his ears. "I prefer to hear Toph's actor screaming than her singing!"

"Ember Island players began in this way! They appeared one year, and were my torture since then!" Zuko cried in reply. Kian was grabbing his father's clothes as if his life was in danger, hidden in his side.

"Shh, let us hear" Aang said and Sokka and Zuko turned their looks to him, he was focused on the work. An only thought in their minds: He's deaf...

Azula's body began to move involuntarily. Her hands discovered her ears and grabbed the arm of Mai and her eyes were fixed on the scene.

_"Willy-nilly, I will have to see and hear it." _

The girl was singing a story about Inhumanity kingdom, where she reigned. She was ruthless, selfish and cruel princess.

"_Is it supposed that she is representing me?"_ She asked and kept watching the play. Anyone who bothered to Princess would disappear. Azula could see how the people's hatred were accumulating. And how the girl was falling in love with a blue-haired man. But he loved another girl... and her servant fell in love with the same girl. The princess furiously sent to destroy and kill all the Nation of Green...

"_And now, the servant betrays his princess like Mai and Ty lee, he will live and the princess will be imprisoned. Then she'll reconsider all her life, will forget who is she, will live as another person, and everyone will love her, without knowing who is she._" Azula sighed. "_You could have used Ember Island players to play this, at least I would have laughed of their actions._"

But to her surprise, the servant didn't betray his princess, he cried red tears but smiled for her. The people, her town were angry with her, they were tired to live with fear, hungry and misery. They besieged the castle and captured the princess. And the next day she was guillotined at the three o'clock by the angry people.

"_And now she will revive and will live in the way they want_." Azula frowned "_Just so, they could love her_."

Then an actress dressed like a rag doll entered the scene.

"She must pay by her sins, no one never could love her if is so evil." She said.

"I loved her and love her now." The princess said with a rare male voice, she took off the crown and clear her makeup. And when she looked at the audience, Azula noticed that she wasn't the princess, but the servant.

"_What? Why!_" She couldn't understand it...

"What are you doing here?"

"I couldn't let them kill her... I-I love her..."

"_You're a silly, love is another way for controlling people, look at her, she made you took his place, now she is alive and you're dead._ " Azula thought, and to her surprise, the rag doll repeated what she said.

"You loved, didn't you?" The servant looked at the rag doll. "But like her, someone hurt you with fear, someone taught you the pain and recorded in your mind 'no one could love you and you mustn't love no one'." Then, he looked at the audience. "Look around at you and will see it isn't true, exist people that are worried for you. I always was there for her, I know that was a best liar of the world, and if she wanted, she could betray or kill me, but... I love so much as to forgive her!" The servant fixed his eyes in Azula's. " If you can't see, is because you don't want to do it."

"I will tell you our story..." For the second time, the music began to play, and now the servant was who was singing his history.

The servant and the princess were brothers like she and Zuko, but...

"For selfish adults' reasons, our future was ripped in two" He sang and two mental pictures appeared in her mind, she and Ozai in one, Zuko and Ursa in another.

"_Before, I believed that my father loved me, but no_..." Azula was kept quiet by a moment. " _If you love, you will be betrayed._"

The servant loved his sister so much as to do everything for her. He fulfilled every one of her wishes, and when the people wanted her life in retribution by her sins, he paid in her place.

"_All of this is a lie... a big lie!" Azula denied to think about it but, her mind wasn't according "Well, my servant could have been Zuzu, Mai or Ty lee, but they betrayed me, and sent me away!"_ Another thought crossed her mind_."But later, Mai and Zuzu lead me to the palace and... tried to approach to me..."_

_"No one of them loved you, neither now! They don't know who you are! They think you are their little daughter! It has only been to deceive you!_" Azula began to discuss with her mind _"The princess never showed love to him, and he loved her anyway, but they don't love you, they betrayed you!"_

"…"Azula wanted to cover her ears, but in a discussion with her mind, that would be useless.

"_Remember it! they betrayed you and they don't know who you are!_" Her mind began to repeat it over and over again.

"_And they don't know who I am … and what I am…_"

" _And What you are?"_ A third mental voice asked and she felt a chill down for her column

_"Please no, you again, no..." _

Mai felt like Azula squirmed in her arms.

"Azu?" She called her."Are you right?" Her daughter didn't reply and she pressed her hand over her forehead. "You have a fever!" Mai shook her husband's shoulder, who was sleeping with her son in his arms. "Zuko wakes up, Azula has a fever!"

Azula could hear the voice of Mai but couldn't understand her, and could feel her arms surrounding her in a protective way, and everything turned black...

* * *

><p><strong>I will try to update the next chapter in the next week or some days later.<strong>

**Thanks for reading and the reviews.**


	8. Chapter 7

_**The impossible isn****'t impossible, ****your existence is proof of that.**_

_Well, really I speak spanish but I'm learning english, and to practice it , I write my fics in this language. If I make any spelling or grammar error (I'm not perfect), please advise, so I correct it. n..n_

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 7:<em>

_"Problems, problems and more problems! Do you like ruining my life Mr World?"_

Azula opened her eyes suddenly, but she saw nothing, was breathing hard and her heart was beating so faster than she felt it could get out of her chest in any moment. Covered her eyes with her hands and tried to calm herself. Didn't want to see where her was.

If she was in her room in ember Island she didn't want see Mai, Zuko or other person or someone could see her so. But if she was in the white room, knew that The World would be killed by her hands.

And before she could remove her hands off her eyes, a voice told her where she was...

"Hello princess!" The world said with his always happy tone. "How are you?"

"How you think I am?" Azula was fighting with her wishes to flay him alive. "Everyone was bothering me during all the day, and you sent me to see a stupid show just to drive me crazy again!" Azula cried angrily. "Are you sure about you lost your alchemist? Are you sure that he or she didn't commit suicide? Because I've started thinking that Elimu is so young because I'm the first that you tried to keep alive."

"first I found my alchemist, he was sentenced to seven years in prison..."

"that's a good way to keep himself away from you."

"no, I'm visiting him every day" The World smiled to her consternation. " And second, you are the first who tried to commit suicide, all my alchemists were killed."

"They were lucky." Azula said between her teeth.

"Why you are angry now?" The World asked with a sigh.

"You are trying to make me 'the little sweet repentant' girl!" She accused him. " And you can't deny it. What would be the reason if it wasn't?"

"Show you another case like yours." he replied simply without his smile.

"What?" She looked at him with mistrust.

"That happened in a forgotten time, when the air nomads weren't nomads, they forgot the earthly possessions after that story happened."

"For what I need to know the air nomads history?" Azula asked while her hand covered the yawn that escaped from her mouth.

"I thought that maybe you could get something out of history..." He said in an unusual serious tone. She looked at him trying to find something in his look or in his words.

"Oh yeah, I got something from that show!" She said still angrily. "Illusion's Ursa!"

"Well... you said that you didn't want to see me, but you want someone to talk, but you don't want talk, then the only solution that I found was this."

"You are a..!"She began complaining and insulting him. "I don't want to see her, I hate her!"

"Then, took her out of your mind. You did it before, and could do it again." She opened her mouth to talk, but The world said." You must wake up now, some persons are worried by you."

She already should be accustomed to way of exit of the room but, she wasn't.

"oh, by the way, maybe you want know how is the end of the history." and she fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Azula opened her eyes , looking the ceiling waiting hear some voice announcing that she was waking, but not... She was alone with the silence. Looked around, she wasn't in her cradle, but in a matrimonial bed with nobody in sight...<p>

"No one are here..." She thought. " Why I was expecting to see someone worried by me? just to avoid having to talk to me…

She closed her eyes strongly as if it could prevent her to remember... Remember when she learned that her mother thought that was a monster.

_Azula was sick and she should rest. Someone had called the healer, she assumed the servant that should attend her did it. She and the healer left her room when both of them believed that she was sleeping. The door remained ajar, and Azula could see their shadows on the wall. They began to talk._

_"The little lady has influenza..." He said. "She could die, maybe she doesn't, but is almost impossible to survive. "He said with a regret tone. "It's a misfortune, she's just a child. So little..." The old man sighed. "I don't know how to say it to the princess Ursa. Her daughter could..." He couldn't finish the sentence._

_"Don't worry." The servant said with motionless voice. "The princess is busy with her son."_

_"Is he sick too?" The healer asked surprised. "No one ask me to attend him."_

_"He just have eaten too much." The servant replied. Azula could hear joy in her voice. "He will be fine tomorrow."_

_"But her daughter could..!" The healer began without understanding to the princess, but the servant interrupted him._

_"But she doesn't love her." They kept in silence for what Azula thought was an eternity. Then she heard at the servant say with safely voice. "The princess thinks that she is a monster."_

_"What?" He asked incredulously and Azula could see the shadow of the servant nodding. "You hear her say that?"_

_"No, but..." The shadow moved revealing that the servant looked both ways to make sure no one could hear what she was going to say. "I saw it." she said softly. "She can't attend her daughter, she is afraid of her... The little lady cry , and the princess can't move as if her feet would fix to the floor."_

_"Maybe she is sick too..."_

_"Shh... the prince Ozai doesn't want no one talk about it."_

_"Why?"_

_"He thinks that his daughter is a..."Azula hidden her head under the pillow, she didn't want to hear what they were telling. She didn't want to hear how much her parent hates her._

Azula was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice the sound of the door until she felt a wet rag over her forehead. Her eyes were opened suddenly to see Mai stand up in front of her. As soon as her eyes met hers, Azula noticed the worry in her face was replaced by a smile of relief. Diverting her eyes off her and turned to the other side. Then she could notice the bathroom's door open and a container with water over the table.

"Azu." She called her with a bit of worried. "How you feel?"

Azula like always didn't reply. Mai took her in her arms and pushed her daughter against her chest while was sitting in the bed. She placed a kiss on her cheek to cause that the rag still was on her forehead. Mai looked at her daughter's eyes and saw her silent question.

"Your father went with Katara to buy a medicine for you. He was so worried than he was going to carry almost dragging her." Mai began to move her gently while was humming her lullaby. Azula just looked at her with a blank stare. "Sleep, sleep and dream to have a life without the temptation..."

"_Again that song..._" Azula rolled her eyes.

_"I think it's a beautiful song. Don't you think it?"_ A sweet voice said. As soon as she heard it her entire body became rigid. Her eyes turned to where the voice came, but her head refused to do it.

"_Hello dear._" Ursa said sitting on the bed, next to Mai, who was singing for her ignoring her mother-in-law... Well, she was an illusion, then was normal that she couldn't see Ursa and how she could hear her thoughts.

"_Dear World: You are a bastard and I hate you_. " Azula thought and with a mental sigh, turned to Ursa. "_What the hell are you doing here?"_

_"I'm worried about my daughter and I came back for stay with her."_

_"Why you do not go with her then?"_ Although she didn't speak, the hatred in her thoughts was evident in her eyes.

"_You are my daughter Azu."_

" _You're not my mother and you have no right to call me so!_" Azula almost scream it instead of just thinking about it. She only made unintelligible sounds that caught Mai's attention.

"Is something wrong, Azu?" She asked looking Azula. Her fingers were patting her cheek and her eyes were showing Azula that she was worried about her.

"_You too?_ _You both have problems with say my complete name?" _

"_Azu..."_ Ursa called her.

"_Stop calling me so! You aren't my mother_!"

"_You say it because..._" She didn't finish the sentence and Azula didn't need it to know what mean her look. Ursa wasn't looking at her but at Mai.

"_I haven't parents... despite what everyone says. Neiter you and Ozai or Zuzu and Mai are my parents._"

"_Didn't say that..."_ Ursa said softly with a sad expression. "_If you haven't parents, then you aren't existing."_

"_I haven't parents because I'm orphan!_"Azula cried mentally.

"_Then unconsciously you're accord with me_." Ursa affirmed with a slight smile. "_Ozai and I are or were your parent, but we're dead according to you."_

Azula was going to complain, but her mind thought in another solution, do the same what she did: use her words against her.

_"Then, You should do as the dead and disappear like one! _

_"No, The dead guide their descendants, and I'm here to do it._"

"_The dead are useless for that job._" Azula said. "_They only do someone do what they should do when still were alive... If one died as a result of crossing a river, when he guide someone, won't lead him to where rivers are. They made someone to be afraid of his mistakes!_"

_"No, I'm trying you don't commit the same mistakes what he did. You are repeating Ozai's story!"_ Ursa said, but Azula just rolled her eyes.

"_That again!_" She was tired to hear that. "_Why are all of you asking me it? I know the way of his way finished and mine won't finish so_."

"_How could you know it? You're living his life_..." And something came to Azula's mind with this sentence.

"_One second. What if Ozai had a second chance too? Why did he lose the war then? He had the world in his hand and... he is in prison now... Hm..._" Azula began to think about it... "_He did one or more errors but, What were these?_" She looked at Ursa but she didn't know what said. "_It's not a surprise, you're part of my mind, I don't know anything, you either…" S_he fixed her gaze on a point without seeing it really. _"Who knows it?"_

"What are you seeing Azu?" Mai asked, Azula turned her look for her but, in the way her eyes found something more, something that she wasn't expected to see... Then she pointed to the object that made her to remember a sad memory. Mai looked at the direction that she was pointing and saw the object over the table. "It's your birthday gift from Iroh. Do you like it?"

"_It's horrible!_" She wanted to cry, Her gift was the same doll that Ozai burned on her arms...

_A little Azula was running through the corridors, she had a doll in her arms, her uncle bought it for her and like a child, she wanted someone to show him her new toy._ _She stopped in front of a closed door, Her mother was usually in that this room at that time, she thought in her but scrap the idea as soon as this came to her mind._

_"She never has time for me, she always is busy with Zu-zu..." The girl thought bitterly and kept running._

_She turned a corner and bumped into someone. She fell over her bottom and looked seriously who had crushed her, then she noticed that he was her father and his face told her that he hadn't a good day... but his expression softened when he looked at her._

_"Are you right, Azula?" He asked and she nodded while was getting up. She looked around her in the floor and found her gift lying by her side, she bent down and picked it up._

_"Where did you get that?" He wasn't looking at her more but the doll. _

_"Uncle Iroh gave it to me." She replied happily._

And then her memories became orange by fire, and become white too because she couldn't remember some parts of what happened after.. But she could remember loud and clear the words of his father...

Azula was so deep in her thoughts, that she didn't realize what was happening around her until she had a doll in front of her face.

The memory of pain and hot flames made her scared and obligated her to acting without thinking.

Then a cry of pain brought her to the reality, she fixed her eyes on Mai first, who was shocked looking in front of her, and then looked at the water tribe boy kneeling grabbing his burned hand and the doll burning between them.

_"This isn't good..."_

* * *

><p><strong><strong><strong>I will try to update the next chapter in the next week or some days later.<strong>****

******Thanks for reading and the reviews** n_n****


	9. Chapter 8

_**The impossible isn****'t impossible, ****your existence is proof of that.**_

_Well, really I speak spanish but I'm learning english, and to practice it , I write my fics in this language. If I make any spelling or grammar error (I'm not perfect), please advise, so I correct it. n..n_

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 8:<em>

_This is good or bad..?_

An only sentence step in Azula's mind "Oh shit!" She turned slowly to Mai, she still was in shock looking at the boy who was moaning while was grabbing his hand to cause of the pain down on the floor.

The sound of many steps was heard by her, those were coming from the corridor and those sounded like a two persons running into the room where they were. Seconds later the door was opened by a worried Kyoshi warrior. She remained static as soon as her eyes were fixed in her boyfriend kneeling on the floor. Suki remained standing at the door until Toph, who was coming behind her, collided against her back.

"What happen?" Toph asked rubbing her face while Suki ran to Sokka's side. The earthbender sniffed the air and..."Why here smell like roast beef?"

Mai stood up suddenly, she gave Azula to Toph and walked out of the room. Azula felt something inside her broken as she saw Mai leave without saw behind...

"_This was going to happen..._" Azula sighed.

"B_ut still hurts you..._" Ursa's voice said it from inside her head.

" Sokka. What happened?"Suki asked She was kneeling at his side surrounded him with an arm. "Sokka!" She called him again when he didn't reply.

"My hand..." That was all of he could say and showed it to her.

"What happened?" She asked worried grabbing his hand without hurts it.

"That was what I asked." Toph said holding Azula. "Am I the only one to smell smoke?" This brought Suki to the reality and she could sniff smoke odor.

She started to find the origin of the odor and saw a doll burning in the floor and the fire was beginning to expand into the carpet. Suki grabbed a cushion from the chair and tried to off the fire, she got it after some attempts. Mai returned to the room bringing bandages and medicine for burns.

"Someone here could tell me what the hell is happening?" Toph asked tired of being ignored.

" Watch your language, Azu could copy it." Mai replied, and gave to Suki what she brought.

"Then you could tell me what is happening?" Toph replied.

"I'm according to her. What happened here? Why Sokka's hand is burned? Suki asked grabbing the medicine and the bandages.

"He scared Azula and she made firebend." She replied curtly. Azula know that tone, Mai used it to hide her emotions when she didn't want no one to know how she feels.

Ursa used that tone sometimes, and when this happened meant that she did something wrong and she was going to be punished... or ignore like always.

Sukki began to attend Sokka's burn and Mai turned to Azula, her heart began to beat faster, she felt scary by some unknown reason.

"Your daughter is afraid." Toph said. "Her heart runs faster than a mongoose-dragon."

She took her daughter out of Toph's arms, and pressed her body against her chest while was caressing her head.

"Don't worry Azu, I'm not mad." She said placing a kiss in her forehead."I know that you didn't it intentionally."

"_Eh?_" Azula was confused. "You're _not mad, Really? but Ursa would..._"And she began to mentally laugh as she remembered The World's words. "_She isn't Ursa neither the traitor that I could remember, she is another person now and maybe I can manipulate her.. but first I must know her more.._" Azula turned her face to Suki. _"And with her... hm… Well, Mai saw me scared and she came to protect me, so... If she sees me scared, she will blame Sokka and not me_._I hope this works._" She hid her head behind Mai's shoulder and looked Suki with sad eyes while was pretending to be scared.

Suki's serious face turned into an understanding smile instantly.

"It's okay, Azu." She said. "That was Sokka's guilt."

"What?" The alluded cried. "I just was going to give her the doll!"

"She was falling asleep when you approached it to her." Mai said defending her daughter.

"And some children have a fear of the dolls." Suki added.

"She burned me and It's my guilt? You should defend me, not her!" Sokka cried.

"She is a toddler, It's impossible that she could do it intentionally. Just look at her." He did it and Azula was hoping him to believe in her performance of the repentant little girl.

He didn't seem as if he would forgive her, but a look of Mai made Sokka to not blame her little daughter if he didn't want to face the consequences. And another look from Suki told him that she was going to be accorded with her. And Toph just was looking at him with a smile of 'you're alone in this.'

Sokka turned his face to Azula for the second time, he approached his serious face to looking her as if he was examining her.

"Don't approach to her so or she will burn your face Snoozles."Toph said.

"She's afraid by the doll not me."

"Your face can make any baby scary." Sokka gave Toph a serious look by her comment.

"Mai's little brother don't fear me."

"He hasn't fear to nothing, the only reason that can make him cry is when someone doesn't do what he want." Mai replied with a hard tone.

Toph turned her face to her, she knew that something was wrong with her, she was living with her and Zuko for almost three years and she could say when something was happening to one of them.

"What's wrong, Sunshine?" She asked making Sokka and Suki turned their faces to her.

"I'm just worried by Azula..." She replied.

"Now that you mention it. Isn't she too young for doing firebrand?" Suki asked.

"That's why I'm worried. "Mai sighed and walked to the bed, she sat at the foot of the bed and looked at her daughter.

"_You mustn't be worried but happy. Any Firelord and his consort must be happy when their child can bend when is so young."_

"I believed that it would be a great news to The Fire Nation." Sokka said.

"It's but... it gives a reason to the council to believe she's a reincarnation of the former princess Azula too. I don't want them to treat her like if she was another person. Zuko already has an opposition in the council, people who supported his sister and I'm sure they will deposit their expectation they had about her on my daughter."

"That's a big burden for a girl."

"They already have expectations in Kian and I'm sure they will worse with her." Mai turned her face to Azula with a slight smile. "This isn't mean that I'm not happy because you're a firebender, I'm proud of you and Zuko will be too when he know it. I'm just worried for you." She was looking Azula as if she was expecting her to smile or to make any signal of understanding, but she just looked at her with open eyes.

"I'll tell your father we're returning to the palace, I need Elimu to examine you." Sokka was going to object when the door opened and a blond head appeared.

"Did anyone call me?" The blonde girl asked and waited some reply but all the people in the room just kept looking at her until she noticed the problem. "Ops, I'm sorry, I forgot call again." She closed the door, knocked and stuck her head again. "Sorry, I always forget to wait for permission to enter... ops, sorry again." And she close the door for the third time.

"Elimu come in." Mai said finally with a sigh.

"Yes, my lady." She entered with a big smile, Ty Lee was depressed compared with her. "Good day! Did Anyone call me?"

"Sokka." Suki said suddenly, and he turned to her faster than an ostrich horse. "He is burned and needs attention."

" Yes ma'am, I going to find some things and I'll return." Elimu turned to the door, and as soon as she left Suki asked Mai.

"Do you feel good? How can you let her attend to your daughter?"

"She's Wan Shi Tong's pupil although it isn't apparent." Mai replied. " She is very knowledgeable almost like a library." And then said Sokka. "I recommend you to not mention that is your fault that she already hasn't home."

"Hey! That's not my fault!" He replied indignantly.

"Who said 'We'll invade the Fire Nation when they're totally helpless' and made Wan Shi Tong too angry?" Suki asked and Sokka gave her a 'How could you know it?' look. "Katara told me." She replied shrugging her shoulders at the gasp look of her boyfriend. "But Mai. Are you sure about letting her attend Azu?" She asked still worried.

Mai nodded and before she could add something Elimu entered in the room bringing a container with water, bandages and a small brush. She placed the things in front of Sokka, who was sitting on the floor.

"Your hand please." Elimu said extending her hands toward him. He suddenly thought in some way to delaying her. "What are you doing here in Ember Island?" He asked.

"I was looking for my tutor, some people were telling that here was a two meters owl, but they didn't mention that he was an Ember Island player." She sighed. " Now, Can you give me your hand?"

"Em…" Sokka looked her smile and it made him to remember Ty Lee. The memories weren't so good because he looked Suki as if he were a lamb going to the slaughterhouse.

"Come on Sokka! You're a big boy!" She replied. He looked Elimu for the second time, she still was waiting him to deliver his hand, and turned his face to his girlfriend with the hope she could feel sorry for him... but not this time.

Elimu grabbed his hand and placed it in the water, she took the brush and...

* * *

><p>Zuko and Katara were returning to the beach house when they heard a painful scream.<p>

"Sokka!" The waterbender cried and started to run to where his brother's cry was coming. Zuko followed her and entered running in the house.

When he noticed that the scream came from his and Mai's room, and provably his wife and daughter were in, he ran faster than Katara, opened the door and dodged his wife's knife for a few centimeters. His eyes met with hers and he sighed with relief.

"Do you know that a normal person become angry when his spouse tries to kill him?" Toph asked in her classic voice tone.

He looked the rest of the room and noticed Elimu bandaging Sokka's hand with Suki looking them.

"What happened?" Katara asked to his brother. "Why did you scream?"

" Because she is a brute for attending burns." He replied referring to the blonde girl.

Suki gave him a reproachful look.

"She did well, or Are you saying that still hurts you?" "No, but she still is a brute!" Sokka complained.

"Elimu" Toph called. "You must apologize to the little baby Sokka, he can't support a bit of pain." The blind earthbender added in mocking tone, and Sokka gave her a glare.

"Can someone tell me why his hand is burnt?" Katara asked impatiently while walking to her brother's side.

"Sokka scared Azu and she burned him." Suki replied. Zuko and Katara opened their eyes, they couldn't believe it.

"But she is so little to do it!" Zuko said looking his daughter in disbelief. "How could she do it?"

"Snoozles scared her." The earthbender just replied and Sokka saw his sister and friend turned their faces to him.

"It wasn't intentional." He said. "I just tried to give her Iroh's gift and she burned me!"

"Well, she was falling asleep when you appeared." Mai said.

"But she could cry or said something! But not try to let me without a hand!" Sokka cried in his defense.

"Don't make a storm in a water glass." His sister said and ordered. "Let me see your hand."Sokka suddenly took his hand away from Elimu's, who giggled, and gave it to his sister, she examined it and gave Elimu a surprised look. "You did a good job." And turned to Sokka. "Don't worry, this is already cured." And added with a mocking tone. "Think this like a lesson of paternity."

"My child won't be a firebender!" He cried.

"No, but he or she could be a waterbender."

"But the waterbenders aren't so dangerous."

"Do you remember what happened when I was practicing bending for the first time?" His sister asked with a big grin.

"Remember that I'm from The Earth Kingdom and our child could be an earthbender." Suki added and before she could tell something more Toph cried.

"A little me!" Azula could swear that he was reconsidering the idea of celibacy.

She turned her face to Mai, she and Zuko was talking in whispers and, although she was among them, she could hear nothing, but she could say that it wasn't good by their expressions.

"Elimu." Mai called. "Can you examine Azu?"

"Yes my lady!" Elimu replied standing up and smiling. "But you should tell me what you think is wrong with her."

"She doesn't smile neither tries to talk or..." Mai began but…

"She is just like you." Sokka said and three women and Zuko gave him a death glare.

Seconds later He was dragged out of the room by his girlfriend and his sister, as soon as the door was closed a pair of slaps were heard. Toph began to laugh and Mai continued.

"She's still so young as to do firebend, and sometimes she acts as if didn't want anyone around neither her toys."

"It isn't an illness, right?" Zuko asked worried.

"No, but It could be an indication of one." She walked to Azula and put her eyes at the level of hers. Azula chose to ignore her and looked to the other side and without prior notice Elimu snapped her fingers close to her ear. Azula turned her face to her suddenly.

"_What the hell is happening with you?"_ She wanted to complain but. "_If you're expecting me to burn you too, you're wrong, If I were to do it, it would seem like an accident._"

The girl pulled out of her clothes a small white ball and tended it to her. She wouldn't try to take it until she saw a strange drawing in. When the object was in her hand she began examining it, and she would continue doing it if Elimu hadn't snapped her fingers close to her other ear.

"_This has The World's face impressed. Well, She was sent by him then this isn't strange... not much, at least._" Elimu kept looking her and she chose to ignore her again. _" I'm already in many problems as to get another, and I don't Zuzu tries to teach me firebend... Well. He'll surely try to do it_." She kept her look fixed on the ball as the airhead, as Azula called her, was looking her.

"My lord, My lady..." Elimu started unsafe. "I don't know how tell you this, so..." She breathed and continued. "She has a mental disorder."

"What?" Both parents cried.

"_Oh shit!, I should do something! Argh! I goofed so deep!"_

"My daughter is crazy like my sister..." Zuko said in shock and dropped on the bed as Azula began to think some way to come out of this situation.

"What? No, my lord! Is another mental disorder." Elimu replied suddenly. " My tutor called it Autism or inability to communicate. She could talk but she doesn't know how, It's as if She speaks another language."

"Don't worry, my tutor had a cure for it. She just needs her family's help and some special care."

Azula didn't want to hear, she knew they would send her to a sanatorium, would be medicated and some other things. She heard that Elimu told she must go to the sanatorium, but stay in the palace.

"_I'll guess, I must be enclosed in my room until I'm cured._" She thought bitterly. " _And my only regular visitor will be my fat uncle at the tea time... hmm... That's! Then I act angry with him, he gives a sermon and tells me Ozai's story! And then I'll plan all, My ascent to the throne and how to carry the Fire Nation to the glory._"

And without anyone noticing it, Azula smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry x..x, but here was a kind of tornado, it pushed all trees and, some fell over the power lines and the company came to fix these today. But they advised that would have electric cuts until they fix all the lines... <strong>

**I'll update the next chapter the next week if I can.**

********Thanks for reading and the reviews** n_n******


	10. Chapter 9

_**The impossible isn****'t impossible, ****your existence is proof of that.**_

_Well, really I speak spanish but I'm learning english, and to practice it , I write my fics in this language. If I make any spelling or grammar error (I'm not perfect), please advise, so I correct it. n..n_

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 9:<em>

_Azula's field diary (part 1)_

I don't know how but I filled my mental diary and I'm writing a field diary now, my former plan became useless when Elimu said that I shouldn't be enclosed in my room until I heals but I mustn't be alone!

I need my parents' attention and love according to her! You can figure how I hate her... Well, I need Uncle Iroh to tell me Ozai's history but this will have to wait, I'm in the Fire Nation's palace and he in his tea shop in Ba Sing Se, Right in the middle of The Earth Kingdom, the other side of the ocean... The second that I needed was knowing them: Zuzu, Mai, Kian, the stupid dragon and the earthbender.

I'm all day with Mai, she doesn't let me in no moment, the positive side of this is that I can knowing her better, the negative side is that I must admit that I don't know the people as well as I thought... No, you read that right. This was the first and the last time that I tell it. Mai is loyal but only with who she considers family or a friend, and I wasn't included in any of those categories and now I don't know if I'm in one.

When Zuzu comes to stay with us, always but always he kisses Mai as there was no tomorrow, I try to not stay between them but... they don't care if they crush me. He likes playing with Kian and me, he wanted to teach me firebend but, I can't understand him according to Elimu. When he talks with me do it slowly and moves his hands in an improvised sign language, (Elimu said that maybe I could understand this language). I learned something about Zuko, I can get him to do what I want but, only if Mai isn't close to him... well, she always wins when they argue… And she lets him win in rare cases (only when he manages to convince her).

The next on my list is Kian, he follows Zuzu to wherever he goes. He likes to play with me and always tries to make Mai plays with us too. Sometimes she said no, but almost always she does it... She doesn't ignore me like Ursa did... When Zuzu and I were child he tried to make her play with me like Kian but… Well, He did it until he got tired and stopped trying…

Continuing the history, Kian tries to protect me almost always... At first he was jealous of all the attention I was receiving from Mai and Zuzu, until they explained him that I'm 'sick' and I need protection. After this, he decided that he would be my protector and he began to practice more firebend. He just told it because he is three years old and is still little, he'll forget it when he grows.

Well, with Shiyun... What can I say... really, What can I say? He's a stupid dragon without a brain and, I doubt that he'll become wise at some point in his life. And talking about Toph... my new body and her aren't a good combination. The reason is...

The other day, Kian was in his firebend lesson with Zuzu while Mai and Toph were having tea, is normal have a conversation while, but isn't great when you are the main theme of it.

"Then, let me see if I understood you... Elimu doesn't know which is the disease that Azula has, right?"

"She told us she has many different symptoms and these could mean she has more than a disease, but the same symptoms tell she couldn't be sick." Mai replied, she hadn't touched her tea cup, I knew she was so since the visit of the physician of the sanatorium. I was sitting over her legs, One of her arms was around my stomach while her hand touched something inside her sleeve, this was possibly one of her many knives. She always did it when she was nervous... I still don't know how many knives she carries on her person. Well, returning to the conversation... "She said the people who have autism don't know how communicating but Azu knows. When she wants something, she calls my attention or Zuko's and she points to what she wants."

"And sometimes she acts as if she knows how manipulate her parents, but many kids can do it when their parents adore them." Toph added.

"That's one of many things that The physician said. If she is an autistic, she couldn't do it."

"What else the physician said?" Toph asked, she was eating the cookies but she was eating so fast that it seemed she didn't chew.

"The same that Elimu, the only difference was what he added 'I would say she has the mind of a teenager if this wasn't impossible'." I was sure that sentence had been around her mind since this morning when she repeated it. "And Elimu said that she needs to stay with Azu all the time she can if we're agreed. This is so that she can discover if she is sick or what is wrong with her. She needs can read her emotions to can help her." The voice tone of Mai didn't tremble but she wasn't calm, her eyes looked without looking the tea over the table.

"Don't worry, If she needs help to read your daughter's emotions I can help. I can do it, she isn't sparky's crazy sister." This statement surprised a little, but she couldn't do it, I could lie during the invasion of the day of the black sun, but... "She is surprised now." And my heart began to run faster. "And now she seems scared. Or she misinterpretation us or she doesn't what us to understand her." And then I noticed that this is a new body and I still don't know how control it. This was going to get difficult things for me.

"It's the first choice surely" Mai said and I grateful that she did not believe in the reincarnation or some spiritual thing.

"Maybe..." Toph said and added in a whisper. " But it seems as if she could understand more than we think."

I began to think that she spent too much time with my uncle and the avatar. I don't know if Mai heard her comment or if she chose ignoring it. Anyway, I learned something about her, she is dangerous for me until I can control the reactions of my new body. But I can practice my control with her here. Hmm... I'll have to do it when she isn't in the palace...

Things done: Learn more thoroughly to those who are around me.

Things to do: 1) Get Toph out of the palace. 2) Get Ozai's life history from Iroh. 3) Find out how to write a field diary because this is more like a normal diary.

**Memory 2 (**If you appreciate your life, you'll not ask where is the memory 1 or indicate this isn't the correct way to write a field note.**)**

Date: eight months later of my last memory

Place: Palace in the Capitol of Fire Nation.

(If you think that I going to do a field diary writing something every day, you must visit the doctor because your mind doesn't function correctly)

Uncle Iroh came to visit us for a week but I never could stay with him alone, Kian never left me alone and this made me a bit annoyed, he still doesn't want me to stay alone. And if he wasn't with me, Mai, Zuzu or Toph were there. The only person with whom I can stay alone is with Elimu. Elimu is the type of person who hears without saying nothing, she attends to everybody here, although she isn't a healer, all the servants prefer to be attended by her instead of the healers. Maybe this is because they can talk with her knowing that she won't to say it to no one... well, she tells someone all what she hears.

This is how I know what people think and feel with Zuzu in the throne. Elimu tells me everything while is teaching me sign language, nobody but me hears her. Well, the vast majority of these things could sent someone to the gallows. I know whom are happy with Zuzu's reign, who aren't, and why. I found out what have Zuzu altered in this way also. And why he and Mai, the latter since some weeks ago, had been busy until late at night. Many of the villages have economic problems, Their economy was based on the manufacture of armors, ships and other gadgets, all for the war, but when the peace was proclaimed, this way of life "passed away."

All this would be useful to me if I wasn't so young.

Mai and Zuzu pretend that all is well, but isn't. In the night when they think me and Kian are asleep (my room is the next to Kian's, and our rooms are in front of his parents's), began to discuss. Almost always, Kian and Shiyun come to my room and sleep with me. He says I shouldn't worry that 'mom' and 'dad' discuss, that he going to protect me and he says that all will be right tomorrow. (I think he is already trained to repeat that.) I have a small bed and I must share it with a midget and a dragon...

The last night Kian came to my room, like always that Zuzu and Mai argue and didn't control their tones, (this isn't usual in Mai but...) He wanted me to play with him and Shiyun and I wanted to sleep. His wish was the winner and I couldn't sleep for not know how many hours, also I need to know him too, so I'll be able to use him and then discard him. I don't know how long we were playing or where we fell asleep, but I know I woke up by the laughter of Mai and Zuzu, they were looking at us with a stupid smile on their faces, I tried to stand up when I noticed that a body weight prevented me. Kian was embracing me while he was used Shiyun like a pillow and the last had his entire body lying around of us.

This was the first time that I have seen Ursa laugh since my birthday, she had always been standing in the corner doing nothing. It must be because she is part of my mind, and she needs some things that she hasn't to discuss with me.

For the time being I need this part, my madness gave me back my reason, maybe it can give me another thing.

Things done: I didn't even make a shadow.

Things to do: 1) Get Toph out of the palace. 2) Get Ozai's life history from Iroh.

Information gained: Elimu is a great source of information, she's like a daily updated library. Kian is taken too seriously his duty to protect me.

**Memory 3**

Date: four months after the last memory.

Place: Royal ship, in the middle of the ocean.

Mai gave to Zuzu an ultimatum, if we didn't get a vacation, she was leaving him, take Kian and me and we were going to live in only Agni knows where. So we are going to Ba Sing Se, I have the worse dizziness of my life, and Mai makes is worse because she is cradling me. This travel takes four days, and don't know if my stomach can handle it.

Zuzu takes me and... well, I was missing painting his robe with the content of my stomach. He and his clothes don't.

Things to do desperately: Get off this damn ship, after this the rest of the things. You already know what!

**Memory 4**

Date: a week of travel after we came out of the Fire Nation

Place: Uncle's tea shop in Ba Sing Se.

Zuzu and Mai had to go to the party of the Earth King, Kian and me had to stay with uncle Iroh because he wasn't going to go.

Now Kian is playing with Shiyun in the garden while I am with the uncle in the kitchen.

"How have you been?" Iroh asks, he is smiling but his smile doesn't reach his eyes.

He is doubting about my intentions... well I must be careful with him, he isn't a jerk. I frown and look at him for some moments, I need him to tell me about Ozai, I need find a way to make him tell me it.

"How do you think?" I ask a bit irritated." If he believes I'm nervous because i'm confused like Zuzu when he was in prison, he'll try to be a guide for me, and if it not work, well... there are more than a way to make him feel guilty.

"If I know it, Do you think that I have to asking it?" Something is wrong with him, it's as if... he is angry? I will not give ground, two can play this game.

"I'm sure that you can, because... Aren't you a wise old man?" The touch of vehemence in my voice make him a bit annoying.

"I can be it, but I never can understand you, and I can't do it now." He looks at me seriously but I hold his gaze for a few minutes until he talks again. "Why are you pretending to be sick?"

Then that's the problem, he thinks that I plan it. He's afraid of myself and what I can do to Zuzu and his family...

"That's a stupid invention of Elimu!" I cry with a false indignation. "Do you think that I like being enclosed with Mai or Zuzu all the day? They never let me alone but with that stupid girl, she can know a lot, but she still is a socket head!"

"They love you and only want the best for you!"

"They are like my jailers, I am all day under their supervision!" He goes to talk but I know what he goes to tell me and I say suddenly. "They just love me because they think that I'm their daughter. Do you think they would continue to love me if they know that I'm the former princess Azula, sister of the Fire Lord?"

"You aren't his sister now!" Uncle says raising his voice. "You are loved now and have a loving family! Kian adores you, don't hurt him like Ozai hurt you!"

"What?" Now I want an explanation... but...

"_so I'll be able to use him and then discard him..."_ She never talks and now you have decided that is a great time, don't you think, Ursa?

"Are You planning make someone who loves you kill Zuko, to take the throne? Are you going to lose all the people who like you?" His face turns obscure.

"Azula you are...!"

"I'am tired of you saying that I'm living Ozai's life! I don't know his story! I don't know what he did and what not! According to me you might be scolding me because something that he didn't commit, but how I don't know it, I don't know if it's true or false!" My indignation face and the anger in my voice must be enough to make him tell me his story...

He sighs and replies.

"I can tell you almost nothing about him, because I almost wasn't in the palace. My father sent me to an academy away from the capitol. So I saw him so little. But all the things that I saw him do, these were done by you too."

If I could, in this moment he would be a dead! He just can tell me an incomplete history!

"That isn't enough to tell me that I'm living his life!"

"Not for me." He says seriously and I try to calm myself, but... in some moment this tea shop burns.

"You have accused me with an incomplete history like a fundamental!" I think that the bird feels the danger because he just fly away.

"You're wrong. All stories are incomplete if these aren't counted by those who lived them. I could tell you all the life of Ozai, but this would be from my point of view. And I can't tell you what motivated him or why he acted like he did, because only he can say it."

"But..." I can't continue talking. The sound of a carriage resonates from outside.

"Dad and Mom came back!" Kian cries running to the principal door, Uncle Iroh stands up, takes me and walked to the door, but I can hear.

"We can continue talking in another time" But I don't need it, he doesn't know what I need.

Wait for a year to know that the person who can reply my question was under my nose.

Things to do: Visit Ozai in the prison.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the delay, but I forget that the previous week I had exams so I devoted to studying. I promise not to take so long to update.<strong>

**Thanks for reading and the reviews ****n_n.**


	11. Chapter 10

_**The impossible isn****'t impossible, ****your existence is proof of that.**_

_Well, really I speak spanish but I'm learning english, and to practice it , I write my fics in this language. If I make any spelling or grammar error (I'm not perfect), please advise, so I correct it. n..n_

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 10<em>

_Azula's field diary (part 2)_

**Memory 5**

Date: two weeks after the last memory.

Place: this damn ship...

We are returning to the fire nation, Zuzu and Mai didn't discuss while we were in Ba Sing Se. Uncle Iroh made me some questions while we were in his tea shop, he wanted to know how were the things in the palace, he was surprised when I mentioned that Zuzu and Mai discussed a lot in the Fire Nation. According to him, Ursa and Ozai were fine until he got the throne. Neither of them told him it... I believed that Zuzu would have asked him for an advise... but not. He told me that he will visit us after of some months to see if their relation will be better or not.

We are arriving to the port, Mai and Zuzu are embracing each to another while Kian is playing with Shiyun. I want to get off of here now so I'm approaching to the ship's rail, and the stupid captain made the ship shake and I fall to the sea...

Things to do: die... (Elimu won't let me do it...)

**Memory 6**

Date: I guess some hours after I fell...

Place: Infirmary of Palace.

Well, according with what I could hear, when I fell, Kian screamed like a girl, it called Zuzu and Mai's attention and they noticed that I had decided to go to visit the fishes. Zuzu jumped behind me and saved my life, Mai was screaming to everyone in the ship to get a healer until the ship arrived to the port and she saw Elimu was waiting for us with her first aid kit. I don't know what she did to me, but I know that when I woke up, Mai was placing a heavy blanket around me while I was in her arms, I was dying of heat until the earthbender came into the room and tell it to Mai, Then she replaced the heavy by another. I know that the councilors were in the port with Elimu, they were waiting Zuzu to go to some reunion. He didn't want to go, but he should go... And that's the reason of why he isn't here.

Mai and Toph began to talk, I didn't want to hear them talking about their problems, I have the mines, but Uncle said sometimes the solutions coming from the least expected places, so I listen to the conversation.

"That's awesome, but also that scary..." Toph said and I think I should start listening before, I didn't know about what they were talking.

"It was a relief to see her there, she always is close when Azula or Kian have an accident or need her attention." Mai replied and I know they were talking about Elimu.

"She can appear from anywhere, I don't know how she can do it, I can follow her steps in some parts of the palace, and when I think she will come from some part she appears from another."

"As if she could make the impossible possible?" Mai asked and for the first time I'm happy to follow some advise from my uncle. If I can convince Elimu to do what I want without she open her mouth, I could visit Ozai without no one knows it.

Things to do: Extort Elimu.

**Memory 7**

Date: Six months after the last memory ( I'm young and I have all the time in the world)

Place:Mai's former horse... (You don't need to call your oculist, you read right.)

Uncle Iroh came to visit us like he promised. He had a serious talk with Zuzu and Mai, they were arguing more and more and, they have slept in separate rooms for two months.

Zuzu said he was being hard pressed by the council and Mai told him that he must let her help him, they start discussing in front of uncle.

After some hours Mai get tired and I couldn't hear what she said to Zuzu, but I know that she took me and Kian and Who knows in which moment we were in Mai's former house with Elimu bringing our things. I never expected to see this, Mai was so furious that she couldn't reason correctly, because she ordered a little girl to carry three heavy suitcases. When Elimu could let the suitcases on the floor, she let herself down on the closest chair, breathing with her tongue hanging out of her mouth.

"Can we rest please? I'm tired..." Mai went to the where I think that is the kitchen. She came back some moments later bringing a glass of water and handed it to the tired girl. Elimu grabbed it quickly and began to drink as if she hadn't had anything to drunk for months. "Thanks, my lady."

"Sorry for making you carry the suitcases." She said more quietly and sat on a couch. Kian was grabbing my hand strongly, Mai turned to us and with her best smile of 'I'm sorry for this and I love you' "Why you two don't go to explore the house?"

I yawned and spread my arms to Mai to pick me up. She did it and Kian looked at the house without knowing what do. " You can go to explore always you don't go to outside."

"Kay, mommy." He wasn't convinced, but it was better than do nothing. Mai indicated a servant to take care of Kian, and as soon as they think that I was sleeping, Elimu talked.

"My lady, maybe you consider this as a lack of respect but, I'm worried for you and your children. Are you sure about leaving the palace?"

"I'm not leaving the palace Elimu, I just hope this makes Zuko to reconsider and think better what he is doing."

" A kind of threat?" She asked.

"Something like that, I know this isn't the best way to do this, but this is the only way by which he understands how I feel." I heard her sigh, and then continued. " The things already were difficult, but now these are unbearable. I'm doubting if the reason of it is because his macho pride telling that he doesn't need help or if just ... if just he doesn't trust me."

"Then... How long we are going to be here?"

"Some days, Zuko knows where we are and if he want us back, he'll come." After a moment and before Elimu could ask, she added, the worse sentence that I could hear. "And he won't do it, then we will live with my uncle until we can go to some part of the Earth Kingdom." And I've never wanted so much to see Zuzu from my first birth...

Things to do: Praying to the gods for Zuzu appears.

**Memory 8**

Date: Some hours almost a day after my last memory.

Place: thanks to Agni, in the Palace.

Zuzu came almost six hours later, he noticed that we weren't in the palace when he got the value to offer an apology to Mai, and saw the note in their room.

The funniest was that Mai didn't let him enter into the house until the dawn, and when she let him, they had a long conversation about what they will do to change the situation. Since now she is going to council meetings with him. The positive side is if they don't discuss more, Kian won't come to my room to "protect" me.

Things to do: still Extort Elimu.

**Memory 9**

Date: another six months after my last memory... (Dear World I won't offend if you want to give me some chances more often...)

Place: Elimu's room (finally)

Elimu is teaching me sign language while Toph, Mai and Zuzu are in a morning meeting, Kian is , unfortunately for him and luckily for me, walking with Mai's mother and Tom-Tom in I don't care where always this is away from the palace. I'm hoping that she is easily manipulable like Ty Lee, They both are airheads.

Well, reviewing what I know about her... She is Wan Shi Tong's pupil, I can't remember how long she lived in the desert, is stupid, naive and her mission is to keep me alive... If I can make her believe that if she says my secret I will die, then she will keep her mouth closed. I have an idea...

I stand up and grabbed a charcoal with a piece of scroll.

"Little princess, this isn't time to draw but learn." My puppet-to-be says. I don't care what she said, I wrote a question and give it to her. " I didn't remember you could write or if in any past moment I teach you how do it..." I grab her wrist and point to my question. " okay, let me read it... hum...eh? Do you know my aunt's story? Yes, I know it. Well, the really is that I know all stories that the old servants told me. None of these are good, and almost all them were happy when she died and I don't think I should tell it to you..."

"Don't worry I already knew that no-one wanted me." I say.

"Of course not, they refer to your aunt not..." Elimu looks at me surprised. " You talk?" I nod.

" I'm the princess Azula, former daughter of Ozai and Ursa, I rebirth." I respond with pride.

"This mean you are the evil princess without heart Azula?" I nod again and this is the first time that I see a person jump so high as to traverse the middle of the room and finish hanging on the wall. "Mommy!"

"If you don't notice it, I'm too small to make you something."

"You're but your parents aren't" A little smile appears on my face, all happens with her more easily than with Uncle Iroh.

"That's the reason that I need you help." She looks at me puzzled, not understanding. "Your mission is to keep me alive."

"Yes, I can return to my home when you turn fifteen years, You're three so... I must wait twelve."

"And maybe this never could happen...I know that if someone find that I'm the evil princess, then this person will try to kill me."

"Then I'll save you, and I'm sure that my lord and lady will send this person to the boiling rock or something worse, because this person won't have any proof that you are the dead sister of the Fire Lord."

"He'll have one if I talk..." She looks at me between scared and surprised, without understand my intentions. I can't prevent a smile. "If you do what I tell you, then no one will know nothing and you can return to your home."

"Do what?" I can see she is very scared now.

" I need visit Ozai in the prison, and I'm sure that Zuzu never let me do it, so I need your help, Toph can't follow your steps, then you can take me out of the palace without no one knows it. And the second that I need from you is a drug or medicine, something that can make him tells me the truth easy and fast. I won't have much time that day, because I must return before someone notices my absence."

"I know something like that but I might take a while to get it, because to preparing the drug, this requires being buried for some months, And I need this time to find a way to go to his cell without being seen."

"How long do you need?"

"A year, I must plant the plant, The other choice is going to the North Pole to search it, but I can't go too away from you." I would have threatened her but this would have been useless.

"Agree, you have a year but no more. And something more, the day when we go to visit him, you must make him take the drug."

"But..."

"You have a year, find the way to do it!" I yelled with an authoritative tone without giving rise to objections.

"Why me?" She cries while I can't hide my joy.

Things to do: Wait.

* * *

><p><strong><strong><strong>The things will be better and more interesting from the next chapter, I'm sorry if it is short but I haven't much time in this month. Much practical work and exams. And I must go to study now. I will try to update the next chapter in the next week or some days later.<strong>****

******For those who wonder ages of each: ******

**Zuko - 24, Mai - 23, Toph - 20, Kian - 5, Shiyun - 4 **and** Azula - 3.**

**Elimu is between 14 - 17** and **Iroh I have no idea.**

******Thanks for reading and the reviews** n_n****


End file.
